Lost in despair
by livelongprosper2012
Summary: The future needs to be saved. Wyatt needs to be saved, and Chris is there to save the future and Wyatt. But who's there to save Chris? A Chris who is lost in despair. A Chris whose older brother is back. Read and review, please!
1. Christopher Perry Halliwell

**Christopher Perry Halliwell**

**That's my name thought Chris, I'm a Halliwell. I'm Piper and Leo's son. He laughed at himself. I can't believe I'm letting this get to me! It doesn't matter; they don't know who I am.**

**He tried to make the pain go away, but it still hurt him to see his family happy without him. Today was December 20th. Just days before Christmas they had …how did Piper put it? Oh yeah, they had fired him!**

**Chris orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge to think. Why don't I just give up? He swallowed back a sob. I will not cry!! I will not be weak. He mentally kicked himself. Stop this Christopher; I will not let you ruin what I came here to do!**

_**Every now and then I get so sad**_

_**Cuz I miss you since you left me**_

_**I'm so disconnected from my life**_

_**Sometimes I can't stand the morning light**_

_**Cuz I miss you since you left me**_

_**I'm just the reflection of your heart**_

_**And in the middle of this night I want you back**_

_**I really need ya…**_

_**Give me love, give me shelter**_

_**Save my soul from this loneliness**_

_**Give me love, give me shelter**_

_**Save me now, cause I'm falling down**_

_**Give me love, give me shelter**_

_**Save my life from this emptiness**_

_**Give me love, give me shelter**_

_**Save me now cause I'm falling down….**_

_**There's a lot of pain behind my smile**_

_**Cause I miss you since you left**_

_**Everyday I'm trying to survive**_

_**Sometimes I can't stand the morning light**_

_**Cause I miss you since you left me**_

_**I'm just the reflection of your heart**_

_**And in the middle of this night I want you back**_

_**I really need ya!**_

"**Piper, I think you were a bit rash with Chris, don't you think?" Phoebe commented. It was nearly Christmas and Chris was out there all alone.**

"**We deserve a break from him!" retorted Piper angrily as she busily finished decorating the Christmas tree.**

"**It's going to be Christmas, for goodness sakes how could you kick him out? I know he's annoying and rather neurotic but he didn't deserve that!" yelled Phoebe distraught. She had tried the nice approach but Piper wasn't listening. Was her sister that evil? That blind, that she didn't realize the horrible mistake she had made. Chris was not evil, she could feel that, he was barely making sure Wyatt was saved. He should be thanked for that, not cursed and hurt for it. What Phoebe wondered was why he was trying to save Wyatt. How did he even know Wyatt?**

"**I think you should apologize and invite him over," voiced Phoebe controlling herself.**

**Piper snorted. "Me apologize? What are you dreaming?" she laughed.**

"**I'm not kidding Piper, we can't do this to Chris, and he's all alone. I can't believe you're that evil!" snapped Phoebe before leaving.**

"**Piper it's almost Christmas...I think Phoebe's right about this. Chris really doesn't seem evil," added Paige before orbing off to work.**

**Piper stood silent. Did I do the wrong thing by kicking him out?**


	2. Welcome to my life

Hope you like it. It's been edited and all the mistakes fixed. Review please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two:

December 21

Chris felt like he was going to explode. All his emotions welling up inside of him, just waiting to come out, and if they did it wouldn't be good. He didn't have time to dwell on himself, his pain, that would be selfish of himself.

He had to do something, anything to take his mind away from the pain…at least for a while. So he decided to orb to the underworld. What better way to feel better, than to go on a _vanquishing tour_?

He instantly attacked 2 demons, thus vanquishing them. He sent another demon flying into the wall. He was taken by surprise when a demon shimmered in front of him and threw him backwards. Chris immediately stood up, brushing away the pain. "Is that all you got?" he sneered at the demon.

The mysterious demon chuckled, obviously enjoying this. "When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were never born," he whispered slow and violently.

Chris laughed. "Too late, I've already felt that!" he yelled as he flicked his hand at the demon.

The demon was taken by surprise. First of all because this whitelighter didn't seem like your average whitelighter and second because he wasn't afraid of him; and now that was seriously well serious.

"Don't you know who I am?" he asked Chris.

Chris smirked. "No, you don't really matter."

"But I'm Daviurus!!" protested the demon. How could this mere insect not know who I am?

"Trust me you're not important," Chris retorted slamming him into the wall again.

The demon looked confused. I am a powerful demon. Everyone knows who I am. I am feared by all. I kill everyone!!! He hurled a fire bolt at Chris.

Chris easily dodged it and redirected it towards the demon. Daviurus was taken by surprise but managed to dodge it with just a scratch.

He then shimmered next to Chris and sent him hurling into the wall, falling unconscious.

(At the manor)

Piper was starting to regret what she had done. What have I done? How could I be so cruel?? "Phoebe! Paige!" she called for them.

Phoebe raced into the kitchen, still irritated at Piper's actions. "Piper what do you want?"

"We have to find Chris, I should never have kicked him just like that. He's here to save Wyatt, and this is how I repay him? Please Phoebe help me, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him!" she cried desolately.

Paige orbed into the kitchen. "Piper, what's up?"

"I did a horrible thing. I'm so sorry!!! I...we have to find him. If something happens to him, I will never forgive myself if something happens to him!" she cried out, repeating her words to Paige.

Paige shook her head worriedly. "I'll orb to P3, if he's not there I'll orb up to the bridge. You guys go search the city. I'll find you." She said grabbing some potions and then orbing to P3.

Paige orbed into P3. "Chris, are you here?" she called out. She went into his room to find it cleaned of all his stuff. Damn, he's gone!

Immediately she orbed to the bridge but he wasn't there either. Chris, where are you?

"Chris!! Chris!" she tried calling for him. No use, either he couldn't hear her or he didn't want to. It was perfectly understandable after what Piper had done, after what they had let Piper do.

Still no answer; she was starting to get worried. What if something happened to him?

Not knowing what to do, Paige decided to orb to the Underworld.

She orbed from place trying to avoid being seen. When she orbed into a cave, she was surprised to see Chris on the floor. She was about to run to him, but she saw a demon walking towards him.

Oh no. She threw the potions at the demon, hoping they would be enough. And sure enough the demon burst into flames screeching. She then instantly orbed to Chris's side and orbed them out, heading towards the Manor.

Piper and Phoebe weren't there yet.

Paige sat next to Chris. He was obviously hurt. There was blood covering his head. That was not good, not good at all.

Paige did the only thing she could think of, she called Leo. She knew Piper didn't want to see Leo because she didn't want him to know she was pregnant. They hadn't in fact seen him in 4months.

"Leo!! Leo! Get your elder-ass down here!" she yelled hoping he would respond, hoping being the key word here. They hadn't seen Leo in quite a while now. Mainly because of Piper and then there was his Elder duties he had to attend to.

(Up there)

Leo heard Paige but he couldn't go right now. He was in a meeting. He hoped it wasn't anything serious. Trying to reassure himself, he reminded himself that the meeting would be over in about 5minutes. Then he would immediately orb down there, to check out what was happening and to see Wyatt. He hadn't seen his son in quite a while and he really missed him.

(The manor)

Damn it, Leo, thought Paige when he didn't come. If Chris it's so going to be all your fault

"Chris can you hear me?" she tried. Of course he can't hear you, he's pretty knocked out.

"Chris I'm going to be right back. Ok, just stay put?' she whispered to him orbing. She sensed Piper and Phoebe in the city.

"Piper! Phoebe! I found Chris, but he's hurt!" she cried out to them.

Leo had finally been able to orb to the manor. "Blessed be," he whispered as he orbed into the living room.

To his surprise he only found a semiconscious Chris on the couch.

"Chris! Are you ok?"

Chris groaned. "Dad?"

"No, it's Leo. Don't worry I'm going to heal you," he spoke rapidly. He placed his hand over Chris's head injury and healed him.

Chris sat up. "What?"

He looked up at Leo surprised to see him.

"Leo?"

"Chris what happened?"

"I was knocked out by some demon, that's all I remember. I don't even remember getting here," he explained puzzled.

Just on cue, Paige orbed in with the girls.

Piper raced to Chris's side. "Oh thank god you're ok. I am so sorry Chris. Please forgive me!" pleaded Piper.

Leo was now really confused.

He looked at Piper. She looked pregnant.

"If I remember correctly you kicked me out," Chris retorted still angry at her.

"Piper are you pregnant?" interrupted Leo.

Piper smiled nervously and nodded.

"How?"

"Remember the ghostly plane?" chipped in Phoebe.

Leo suddenly understood. "But why didn't you tell me?"

Piper sighed." I didn't want to hold you back," she answered truthfully.


	3. Leo, you're my dad

Last time: Paige found Chris and orbed him back to the manor. While she went for the girls, Leo orbed to the manor and healed Chris's injuries. Leo found out he's going to be a dad again!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three of Lost in despair

Chris took the opportunity to orb out of the Manor, while Piper and the others were still distracted talking to Leo about Piper's pregnancy. He really, really didn't feel in the mood of being kicked out again.

"Chris!" yelled Piper when she saw him orbing. She turned to Leo.

"Leo you have to bring Chris, I…uh said some things to him that I didn't mean. Please go get him!" pleaded Piper desperate for forgiveness.

"But—"Leo started to protest but Piper cut him of. _Your wish is my command, h_e thought.

"Go!" Phoebe, Paige, and Piper yelled.

Leo sighed and orbed to the bridge where he sensed Chris.

"Chris---"began Leo but Chris cut him.

"Tell Piper not to worry, I won't be bothering her anymore. I only came here to do one thing and one thing only. And that's to save Wyatt. You guys might not believe me but you haven't lived what I lived. The future, believe me is worse much worse than hell," cried out Chris, his voice had started loud but was reduced to barely a whisper.

Leo was shocked. Chris had always had perfect control over his emotions. "Chris I know it's not easy being here, away from your family with us. I know we haven't trusted you, but we just want to ensure Wyatt's safety," whispered Leo trying to find the right words to somehow comfort Chris, if there was anyway to do that. Leo couldn't help but feel guilty for all the things the family had said and done to Chris.

Chris stood up. "You….don't…know…anything," Chris growled angrily, the wind whipping against his face. His words were loud enough to now be heard through the wind.

Chris could feel it all inside of him. He was going to blow it. "First of all I don't have any family left. (Leo was about to interrupt, but Chris cut him of.)

Your precious Wyatt made sure of that. But you are right you, them, none of you have trusted me.

I have had to put up with your comments, with your accusations and you know what I'm tired.

I'm tired of fighting for a better future. Do you know why I came back? No you don't know. I came back to save not only Wyatt, but you, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and you know what?

I think I can I came to save myself too. You want to know why? Because I'm your son!" shouted Chris. Oh no. No!!!! Realizing what he had just said Chris orbed away, leaving a very confused and shocked Leo.

He said, he did, he said he was my son. Oh my god. What have we done? He was family and we treated him like hell. How could I have been so blind? He looks so much like Piper and he has my eyes.

I have to find him.

Chris couldn't believe what he had just told Leo. I have just ruined everything. They're going to hate me even more than they already do. He didn't know where to orb. Somewhere where they won't find me. He orbed to the garden. To Bianca and his place.

Chris remembered that day in the future when he had proposed to Bianca. Bianca, how I wish you were still here. How I wish you weren't dead. Why'd you have to leave me? Chris could feel the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"_Haven't we been here before?" asked Bianca as she lay in the attic dying._

"_Maybe we'll be here again," replied Chris tears rolling down his cheeks._

"Chris," whispered Leo shaking him out of his thoughts as he orbed into the garden.

"How did you find me?"

Leo shrugged and moved closer to Chris. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Chris shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You can't tell m-Piper, or any of them. You can't," ordered Chris desperately.

"But---"

"No they can't know. You weren't supposed to know. Don't make this harder, Leo, please," pleaded Chris.

Leo finally nodded. If this was what Chris wanted, then for now Leo would obey. He owed him that and so much more. "You said you lost your family because of Wyatt. Did he--?"

Chris looked straight at Leo. "Yes Leo he killed you, well not you but everyone else. He murdered his mom, his aunts, and his cousins. Happy now?" answered Chris grimly.

Leo stood there stunned. How could his precious son Wyatt grow up to become such a monstrosity? Where did we go wrong?

"Chris, I named you after your grandfather?" wondering and wishing to know so much about Chris.

Chris nodded. He figured it wouldn't hurt to answer that truthfully.

"What happened? What did I do to you? Why do you hate me?" asked Leo sadly, remembering the way Chris had always been around him. So tense and almost always fighting with him.

Chris hesitated for a moment. "You were never there for me." Chris stopped. "You were there for Wyatt, for mom, for half the world, but never for me. You missed my birthdays, yet you always had time for Wyatt," answered Chris painfully.

Leo couldn't believe he would really become that. "Chris give me a chance, I haven't done that yet. Let me fix things. Let me be your father," Leo pleaded desperately.

"I don't need a father anymore. You were gone when I needed you the most. I was alone, you were alive but you only cared about your pain. I suffered. I needed you," Chris whispered tears rolling down his cheeks. Then he orbed to P3.

Leo cried silently realizing how hurt his son was. All because of me. Me.

But I can fix things, I will make it up to him.


	4. Blood ties

Last time: Chris tells Leo the truth.

_Thanks for all the reviews so far. Review please and enjoy._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter four: Blood Ties

Where are they? Thought Piper, why are they taking so long? She paced worriedly around Wyatt's room. I hope it's not too late.

Leo finally orbed into Wyatt's room. Piper looked expectantly at him. "Where's Chris?" she asked confused at not seeing Chris.

Leo shook his head. He wanted to tell Piper the truth, but he promised Chris and he wasn't going to let him down. He would show Chris that he could be his father.

"Leo where's Chris?" she demanded once more, irritated at his lack of response.

"He's still very upset," Leo finally answered as truthfully as possible.

Piper sighed, dropping her hands on her lap. "This is my entire fault. Where is he?"

Leo hesitated answering her but decide that it might help Chris. "P3."

"Orb me there, I'm going to speak to him personally," she ordered.

Leo nodded. He had an idea. "Piper, I think you should ask Chris to move into the Manor. He can stay in the basement. That way he can keep better watch on Wyatt and that way we can all make it up to him," suggested Leo. The truth was he also wanted to get closer to Chris.

"I don't know, I mean he could still be a danger to Wyatt," doubted Piper.

"Piper I absolutely trust him."

"Why the sudden change of heart. Before you were always the first to doubt Chris. You didn't like him at all," argued Piper, "What happened today that made you change your mind?"

Leo shrugged. "I realized that Chris doesn't deserve the way we treat him."

Piper nodded. "Okay I guess we owe him that much," she admitted, "Well come on orb us to P3."

It was very silent when they orbed to P3, too silent. Piper and Leo slowly opened the door to Chris's room.

Piper gasped. Oh no!

There lay Chris unconscious, blood dripping from his side, and being held by a dog-like demon. Piper extended her arms and tried to blow it up. But nothing happened.

"Leo?!" shouted Piper hoping he had some ideas, the demon was not blowing up and something needed to be done.

Leo had an idea but…I can't, it's only to be used in emergencies. Well this is an emergency, argued Leo with himself.

Leo extended his arm and a blue high voltage lightning struck the demon instantly vanquishing it.

Chris fell to the floor with a thud.

"Leo heal!"

But Leo was already on it. When he was done, Chris didn't wake up.

"Why isn't he waking up?"

Leo shrugged. Please Chris you better get ok!

"Let's get back to the manor. We'll look in the book of shadows. Maybe we can find out something about the demon and what he was doing to Chris," suggested Leo.

At the Manor everyone got to work. Piper looked through the book until she recognized the demon. _The Sniffer._

"Leo! Come over here I found the demon, says here it's called the-"

"Sniffer," finished of for her Leo. He remembered hearing about The Sniffer, a demon that could literally smell blood. The only way to save Chris, who had probably been infected, was for a blood donation from both the mom and dad. That would mean revealing to Piper the truth. Considering the outcomes, Leo knew there was no choice but to do so.I'm sorry Chris but you're life is more important.

"How are we going to save him, when his parents are in the future? We don't eve know who they are," questioned Piper irritated, that he might die, and it was her fault.

Leo looked at her. He had to do it. "Piper we need to do the blood transfusion now. You and I, we can do it," he told her.

Piper looked surprised. "But how? We're not his parents." she asked still not getting it.

Leo sighed. "We are, that's what I found out today. Chris is our second son, the one you're pregnant with right now."

Piper's mouth hung open." We-?" She fell to the ground shaking. "No, no it can't be—"

"It's the truth Piper! Look at him! He looks so much like you!"

"We treated him so horribly and he was our son!" Piper sobbed seeing her son for who he was, her son..

"Piper we don't have time for this. We have to save him!"

Piper nodded. Quickly they both cast the spell to transfer some of their blood into Chris. Few seconds went by but he still didn't wake up.

"Why isn't he---?"

Chris woke up coughing and feeling very light-headed. He looked around he was in the attic and there was also Piper and Leo.

"What…..Happened?" he asked out of breath.

Before Leo could answer Piper threw herself at him hugging him tightly.

"Oh thank God. You're ok. I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried out sobbing, and clutching him tighly.

Chris looked at Leo. "You told her?" he asked choking.

"I'm sorry Chris, I t was the only the way we could save you," replied Leo.

Piper pulled back. "Why didn't you tell us?" she asked sadly.

"Because I only came here to save Wyatt, to save the future! You weren't supposed to know. Damn you Leo, you promised!" Chris yelled angrily, then orbing out.

Oh no you don't, thought Leo as he redirected Chris's orbs back to the manor.

"What?!"

"Chris we deserve the truth," started Leo.

"I already told you. You already know. I'm your son from the future, what more is there to say?" he demanded angrily, stomping around the room.

"Chris, please we're very sorry," apologized piper still crying.

Chris looked at her sadly. He couldn't stand to see his mom cry, it broke his heart.

"Look even if now you know who I am. It still doesn't change anything. I'm still your freaky neurotic whitelighter/witch. Yes half witch, I'm not dead you know. Now you know why I could never heal you guys."

"We're your parents. We know that now. So now you have to come and stay here with us," argued Piper determined.

"You don't hate? You're not ashamed of me?" Chris asked close to crying.

"Of course not, you're our son. We were too blind to see it. But it was so obvious. You look so much like Piper and you have my eyes," Leo assured him.

Chris nodded. "I---uh I want to be alone. I'll come back when I'm ready. Sorry," he whispered as he orbed back to P3. This time Leo didn't try to stop him.

"It's ok Piper, we'll make it up to him. Don't worry let's give him time," Leo whispered to Piper trying to reassure her.


	5. Behind the walls of Chris

Chapter Five, behind the walls of Christopher:

Chris paced around his room or P3. Everything was falling apart. Now they knew. A part of him was relieved. Now that they knew who he was, they would at least trust him more. At least this way, his job would be easier to get done.

They might even love him. No, no! I can't get attached to them. I can't, it would hurt too much if he lost them again, even Leo. He didn't hate Leo. He was upset, maybe. He left me; he abandoned me when I needed him the most. But I don't hate him. I still love him. Heck, I love them all, even Wyatt. Even after everything he's done to me. Now how's that for dysfunctional?

Chris finally fell asleep debating over what to do.

Unbeknownst to him Leo was watching over Chris making sure of his son's safety. No more would Chris suffer, he decided. I will always watch over you. I'm sorry. I should have known you look exactly like your mom, except for your eyes; you have my eyes, thought Leo.

Leo was snapped away from his thoughts as he heard Chris's frantic moans and screams..

"No…no…mom….dad….help….dad...help...dad," Chris moaned in his sleep tossing and turning as he relived his mother's death.

Leo heard Chris calling for him and immediately orbed to P3.

His son was obviously in a nightmare. He kept tossing and turning calling for his parents, for his dad, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Chris son, wake up." whispered Leo trying to wake him from his dreams.

Chris awoke with a start gasping for air. He clung to his father sobbing.

Leo was surprised. "Chris are you ok?"

Chris started mumbling incoherently. "My fault…she's dead….why did you go….I needed you…he killed her…..he killed everyone…..everyone….hurt…them….Bianca…dead….mom….she's dead…..everyone's dead….I'm all alone….alone…hurts….tired," Chris mumbled weeping.

Leo didn't know what to do, so he embraced his son tightly until his sobs subsided.

When Chris calmed down and realized he was hugging Leo, he pulled back instantly.

Leo felt hurt. "Chris are you ok?"

Chris nodded looking away. "Yeah, sorry for bothering you," he whispered embarrassed for letting Leo see him like this.

"Chris you were saying something about your mom, then Bianca. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't tell you future—"

"Yes I know future consequences," Leo finished of for him exasperated. "What about Bianca?"

"Well I guess I can tell you about Bianca. You know she's…dead. Wyatt killed… her when we went back. We...were….engaged," whispered Chris sadly.

He killed her. How is it possible my son Wyatt is capable of such monstrosities, he wondered yet again.

Chris stood up. Why am I telling Leo? He didn't understand. Well he did. Deep down he still needed a dad, as much as he wanted to say no. He did.

"Chris have you thought about coming to live with us. You could have your old room or your future room. Wyatt can stay in our room," suggested Leo.

Chris shrugged. "Why are you trying to be my father? I don't need you anymore!" he whispered trying to convince himself as well. "I'm 22, not 12. I'm an adult! I can take care of myself. I don't need you, I can't! I can't need you, you can't be my dad, and Piper can't be my mom….because it'll hurt too much when I have to leave. And you won't be there!"


	6. Maybe

Thank you everyone for all the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this.. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6 Maybe...maybe

In P3.

"Chris, why can't you relax? Why can't let yourself be happy?" asked Leo.

"There is no such thing as happiness in the future! Don't you get it, your son ruined everything. He ruined everyone's life. He ruined mine. He is pure evil, he's the new source. He controls all demons and destroys all who oppose him. It's a wonder I'm still alive. I've had to face him and it's not easy. You know one time I almost had him. I was going to kill him, but you know what happened?" cried out Chris.

Leo shook his head. He remained silent. He knew Chris needed to let it all out.

"I couldn't do it! I had him, but I couldn't kill…my brother! Even after all he's done I still love him. I just want him to be the brother I looked up to and admired. Not the cause of everyone's pain, I want everything to go back to normal. I can't keep on fighting forever. One day it'll be too much. I've been through so much, through horrors you can't even imagined, some by the hand of my own brother. He tortured me you know. For a year I was tortured, until I managed to escape. That's when I came back here. I've lost everything. You, mom, the aunts, cousins, my brother and her. The love of my life, Bianca. She was always there to keep me going. Now she's dead, too. She shouldn't be. We had plans. We were going to get married, we would have a family. Kids, maybe, if we were lucky we'd get a few years before he found us. He ruined it. I have lost everything, but I still fight. Even though I just want to stop, to die already," he cried out in pure anguish.

Leo wanted to hug him, to tell him everything was going to be ok. But he knew that wouldn't work. Chris knew the truth. He knew pain, despair. All they could do was fight.

Chris stood up and paced around the room. He glanced at Leo, who remained quiet.

Finally he spoke. "You have to keep fighting and when this is all over, we will have our happy ending. The happy ending you deserve," he whispered.

Chris nodded as if agreeing, but he hadn't really heard anything. His mind was racing. Something was wrong. His head felt funny and he felt slightly dizzy. He felt dazed, then the next thing he knows the floor seems so close. Next thing he's on the floor, unconscious.

Leo races to his son and tries to heal him but it doesn't work. Chris remains unconscious.

Maybe he's just tired. Yeah, when he gets some rest he'll be fine.

Let's go home, son. Leo orbed them to the Manor where he lay Chris in Piper and Leo's bed.

(Inside Chris's mind)

_You really are a pest, you know that._

_Chris gasped. Wyatt?_

_Yes little brother._

_But how?_

_I am the twice blessed son, after all. While you on the other hand, you are the mistake._

_Shut up, Wyatt and tell me what you want already, cried out Chris exasperated._

_You know what I want. I want you back to the present, before you change something. Unless you want me to come and get you._

_I don't care. I'm not going back until I know you're good. Besides you wouldn't dare, you're too afraid you'll change something._

_Chris, damn it I mean it! You don't know what I'm capable of!_

_Now you're wrong. I know exactly what you're capable of. I've seen you. You've killed everything and everyone I love. I'm not afraid of you. I have nothing left to lose._

Chris woke up breathing heavily and gasping for air. Wyatt! He looked around and to his surprise; he was in Piper and Leo's room. He quickly got up and orbed to the top of the golden gate bridge. He was upset. Wyatt had made contact with him. Wyatt wouldn't come would he? He really wanted to believe Wyatt wouldn't come, but it was always a possibility.

Should he tell them? No, at least for now he would pretend things were alright. But shouldn't he prepare in case Wyatt shows up? I guess I have to tell them.

Sighing Chris returned to the Manor.

"Piper, Leo! Where are you guys? Phoebe! Paige! Anybody?!" shouted Chris. He felt angst, where are they?

He raced upstairs to the Attic. Fortunately there they were. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo.

He calmed down. "I was calling you people. Didn't anyone hear me?" he demanded. Looking around he didn't see Wyatt.

"Where is he? Where's Wyatt?" he demanded worried.

"Calm down, geez Chris. He's with Sheila, she's baby-sitting him, "Phoebe explained.

"That's not safe. What if a demon attacks them?"

Piper raced to Chris's side. "Honey, how are you feeling?" she asked worriedly.

Chris shrugged. "Fine."

"Are you hungry? What do you want me to cook up?" continued Piper.

"I'm fine, besides I can cook. And besides that's beside the point. We need to worry. We need to prepare in case Wyatt comes," he said hurriedly.

"What?!" they all asked at the same time.

"Yes Wyatt contacted me, that's why I passed out. He wants me to go back. But I told him I wouldn't go back. He threatened to come here. To the past," Chris confided hoping they would believe him and not just think him neurotic.

"I don't think Wyatt would take the chance of changing something," comforted Leo.

"Maybe, maybe now. We still have to be ready just in case," replied Chris pacing around the attic.

"Look just make some damn potions. I don't know, sleeping, something not too harmful. Enough to knock him out. Come on. Get a move on. You Paige work on a strong enough potion to put him to sleep. You Phoebe, work on a potion to uh…immobilize him. Mom, Dad set up a shield over the house. I'm going to go make sure Wyatt's ok and bring him here. Hurry!" he cried out orbing out. He didn't realize that he had called Piper mom, and Leo dad.

Piper, Leo and the sisters looked at each other surprised.

Sighing they nodded at each other and got to work.

Piper and Leo were left in the attic while Phoebe and Paige went to get some ingredients.

Piper looked at Leo happily. "He called me mom and---"

"He called me dad!" they rejoiced eagerly.

Chris explained the situation as best as he could to Sheila and orbed himself and Wyatt to the manor.

"Ok, we're here."

He sat Wyatt in his playpen and placed it in the attic where Piper and Leo could watch him.

"Here's Wyatt. I got to go; I'm going to go underground. Vanquish some demons. Get some information, I don't something. I'll be right back. Call me if you need me," he informed them.

"Oh, no you don't mister. You're going to stay here, I don't want you getting any trouble," said Piper.

"But Piper---"

"You heard your mother, Christopher, You're staying!" scolded Leo.

Chris sighed. "Fine, Leo."

He walked over to the book and started flipping through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, I know this book by memory. Although our book has much more information."

Leo nodded.

"What are we going to do? If he comes?" asked Chris quietly.

Leo put his arm on Chris's shoulder. "We'll have to do the right thing, son. Even if it's painful, but let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Let's hope.

Leo embraced a near trembling Chris.

Suddenly from behind them they heard," Oh, look at little Chris and daddy. Don't I get a hug too?"

Chris turned around sharply. "WYATT!" There stood Wyatt, by the wall. In a black outfit, his hair long and raggedly he walked towards them.

"Dad the shield!"

Leo raised the shield around the house.

"Hello little brother and dad. And of course little me. What a nice welcome!" Wyatt said in a mocking voice.

Chris stepped forward, facing Wyatt in a defiantly way.

Leo meanwhile remained silent stunned. This was Wyatt, his evil son. He had blonde hair and stood tall with an arrogant air around him.

My son.

Wyatt.

Source of all evil.

"Wyatt son, "whispered Leo.

"I'm afraid I have no time for chatting, I'm here to collect my brother. I'm here to bring Chris home."

"There is no home; you turned our house into a museum. I have nothing left to go back to! Kill me now and save yourself some time," retorted Chris angrily.

"Tut...Tut...Tut. Wrong answer. I might just do that," Wyatt warned.

Piper walked into the room and came to halt when she saw Wyatt.

Wyatt faced her and for a second his face softened. "Mom."

Then his face returned to his cold expressionless face.

But Piper saw.

"Wyatt?" Piper whispered.

"Yes, it's me. I came to take Chris home."

Piper continued to stare.

This was Wyatt.

This was her son.

But he's also the source of all evil.

"Don't please."

Wyatt shook his head. He turned back to Chris.

"Let's go. I will not let you interfere and ruin everything," hissed Wyatt.

Chris shook his head.

Leo stepped in front of Chris. "Please, Wyatt it doesn't have to be this way. We can save you. Please son, we love you," whispered Leo.

Wyatt laughed.

"Don't you see? There is no good or evil! Only power! I rule!"

"Wyatt, honey I can't believe that's what you really think. Did we teach that?" asked Piper.

"You're dead. It doesn't matter," he replied sadly.

Chris stepped towards Wyatt. A part of him pitying him, but he still hated or at least tried to.

"Please Wyatt I know you're not evil."

"I am. I am."

Chris couldn't agree more.

Wyatt turned away. Damn! This was his mom. Mom.

"I'm sorry. But I only want Chris back in the present, and not causing trouble." He jerked his hand and Chris flew straight into the wall.

Chris groaned as he stood up. In return he sent Wyatt flying into the wall as well.

"Chris! Wyatt! Stop this!" yelled both Piper and Leo.

"Too late for that," both replied deep in fighting.

Before long, Wyatt had the upper hand. He held Chris in midair by the neck. Chris hung there calmly, as his air supply was cut of.

"Wyatt, stop!" yelled Piper, running forward.

Wyatt ignored her and threw Chris against the wall, where he hit his head and slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Chris! No!" yelled out Leo and Piper. Piper threw her herself at her older son and embraced him in a hug, as she cried.

Wyatt was very surprised. He stiffened under her hold, but then slowly relaxed. "I know this isn't you. You wouldn't hurt your brother. Please Wyatt come back to me. Baby, I love you," and as she uttered those words, Wyatt felt his heart melt.

He slumped to the floor pitifully and sobbing. "Mom, I missed you so much. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he cried out. He was shocked by himself. There he lay hugged by the mother he would kill. Laying there he couldn't believe he had done it.

"Shh…baby everything's going to be ok, now." She held him tight.

Leo kneeled before Chris and tried to heal him but somehow it wasn't working.

He looked worriedly at Piper. Wyatt quickly regained his posture and stood up, he pushed his mother gently back as he walked to Chris.

Leo looked at him, confused.

"Only I can heal injuries caused by me. Here, let me," he informed Leo.

Leo nodded and moved away.

Wyatt let the so long not used healing power work its magic. There was a golden glow and before long Chris was awake.

"What?" he asked confused. _Why did Wyatt heal me? What's he planning?_

_I'm not planning anything, ok. Mom, she just----She's here. She's alive. I'm sorry, Chris. I'm sorry for everything I did. I don't how it happened. I guess I lost my way. But it's over now, Mom she made me come back._ **Wyatt explained telepathically.**

Chris sat up suspiciously.

_I hope you really are back to being the old Wyatt, the good Wyatt. But that doesn't mean I can forgive you so easily. You destroyed me, you destroyed my life, you destroyed everyone, and you killed her. You killed the love of my life. You killed Bianca. _

"I know, I know and I really am sorry, "whispered Wyatt.

Chris stood up and turned his back on Wyatt as he walked downstairs away from them.

Wyatt stood frozen.

Piper was about to go after Chris, but Leo stopped her.

"I'll go, Wyatt needs you," he whispered.

She nodded.

"Wyatt, give him some time. He was just really hurt," comforted Piper.

"Chris!" called Leo after Chris.

Chris turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Let's talk," he suggested orbing them to a place where they could talk. To the bridge.

Chris stood silently, faraway in his memories.

"Chris, son."

Chris snapped back to reality. "You can't expect me to forgive him so easily. I came back to save him, but it still hurts, knowing he did all that evil. He killed her. I loved her. I still love her. He took away all I had left.

She was the reason I lived, the reason I carried on."

"I can't live without her! I can't go on. She helped me. I have no reason to live anymore, not anymore. Wyatt's good. It's over. I risked everything. I don't care anymore," Chris whispered sadly. He stood on the edge, wishing he had the guts to jump. But he wanted to live. He was afraid of death, but then again he would see them. Everyone. His love, his family, his friends.

"Chris that's not true. You have us, we love you."

Maybe, maybe this is all for the best.

Maybe now it's all over.

I will try to forgive him; I will try to start over. I will make sure it never happens.

"It doesn't matter, if we save baby Wyatt. The future will be changed and none of that will have happened."

With that Chris orbed back to the Manor. He was surprised to find the 2 younger sisters on top of Wyatt and Piper shrieking at them to stop. Without meaning to Chris let out a chuckle. It was too funny. But as quickly as it came it was gone

'Maybe we can start over' thought Wyatt seeing his brother laugh shortly.

Maybe


	7. I'd still die for you

Song is someone's watching over me by Hilary Duff. Enjoy chap!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7; I'd die for you

Chris sat there in the kitchen watching from the distance as his mom talked to the adult Wyatt. His dad was up there.

Piper looked at her son Chris from where she was conversing with Wyatt. She wished Chris would sit with them too. But she knew they had to take it easy with him.

"Look, Wyatt I know it wasn't you that did all that. You're back, that's what counts. We'll make sure it doesn't happen, because it wasn't your fault. We'll prevent it," she said trying to comfort Wyatt and…herself.

"It doesn't change what I did. I'm sorry mom, I really am." He sobbed quietly.

Piper held her baby close. Yes this was her baby, no matter what.

Chris felt restless. He stood up and paced around the kitchen.

Phoebe watched him. She felt how restless and angsty he felt. He was so tense, so stressed out.

"Chris you really need to calm down," she commented.

Chris turned to face her; he hadn't realized she was there.

He nodded bluntly. He realized she must be feeling what he was feeling. It's not good to have an empath around when you want to be alone and not disturbed.

"Tell Piper I'll be back later. I have some stuff to take care of," he told Phoebe before orbing of.

Phoebe was about to protest but too late. He was already gone.

Chris didn't have anything to take care he just wanted to get out of there.

This is getting too complicated.

He found himself at _their _place. His and Bianca's. _Bianca, I know you're gone. I'm not going to hang onto you anymore. I'll try to move on. But everything would be so much easier if you were here. I know that wherever you are, you're watching over me. I know I'm not standing in the dark anymore. I can feel you. You will always be here._

_**I found myself today oh I found myself and ran away**_

_**Something pulled me back**_

_**Voice reason I forgot I had**_

_**All I know is your not here to say**_

_**What you always used to say**_

_**But it's written in the sky tonight**_

_**So I won't give up **_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems**_

_**Life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even if it all goes wrong**_

_**When I'm standing in the dark **_

_**I'll still believe**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

_**I've seen that ray of light**_

_**And it's shining on my destiny**_

_**Shining all the time**_

_**I won't be afraid**_

_**To follow everywhere it's taking me**_

_**All I know is**_

_**Yesterday is gone**_

_**Right now I belong**_

_**To this moment**_

_**To my dreams**_

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems **_

_**Life turns around **_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even when it all goes wrong**_

_**And when I'm standing in the dark **_

_**I'll still believe**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

_**It doesn't matter what people say**_

_**It doesn't matter how long it takes**_

_**Believe in yourself and you'll find**_

_**It only matters how true you are**_

_**Be true to yourself and follow your heart**_

_**So I won't give up**_

_**No I won't break down**_

_**Sooner than it seems **_

_**Life turns around**_

_**And I will be strong**_

_**Even when it all goes wrong**_

_**And when I'm standing in the dark**_

_**I'll still believe**_

_**Someone's watching over me**_

"Good bye Bianca, I will never forget. I love you," he whispered sadly. Then he orbed back to the Manor, he had said what he had to say. Now he was free.

Piper paced worriedly around the kitchen. Where is he?

She had already scolded Phoebe very thoroughly for letting him leave.

Big Wyatt meanwhile was calmly eating some _cookies_ Piper had baked him.

Chris orbs in

"Chris, you had me worried! Where were you? Are you ok ?" she asked worriedly.

He merely nodded. He felt a bit annoyed at Piper, but more glad she was there.

"Is Leo back yet?"

Piper shook her head.

Chris sighed. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to Leo. He walked and sat in the couch, completely ignoring Wyatt at the table.

He browsed through the TV, completely bored.

Piper sat next to him quietly.

Chris merely glanced at her.

"Piper need anything?' he said harshly

Piper winced hurt. When will he call me mom?

"No, just wanted to sit here," she replied shortly.

Chris knew she was hurt by his words. I'm sorry mom, I really am.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"I know you want me to call you mom, it's just I don't know want to go through the pain of losing you again," he whispered.

Piper nodded. "I know I just want to get to know you. How about we make a deal, I'll allow you not to call me mom, but you have to start hanging out with us more? Ok?"

"Ok, mom!" he said without thinking.

Piper smiled brightly. Finally.

Chris looked at her shyly.

Wyatt watched sadly from the kitchen. He wished his brother would forgive him. He wished there were something he could do to. But maybe there was something he could make Chris forgive him.

Without thinking Wyatt orbed to the Attic. He looked through the book of shadows looking for potion. He remembered part of it. When he found what he was looking for. He orbed to the kitchen and quickly got the ingredients he needed. He orbed to somewhere where he wouldn't be disturbed.

Half an hour later

He was done. He was going to do it. He was going to give it all up for Chris. To be forgiven.

He orbed to the Manor, to his room. To baby Wyatt. He was going to bind his baby self's powers.

He did it. He knew his parents were gone. He felt them leave him. It hurt to know that he was no longer the twice blessed.

He gently patted baby Wyatt's hair. "This is for the best."

Now to tell Chris.

_Chris I need to speak to you. Meet me in the attic, alone. Please._

_What do you want Wyatt!_

_Please Chris just come. I have something to tell you._

_I'm not meeting you alone in the attic!_

_Fine then in my baby's self room. He's here, too._

_Ok, you'd better not try anything_

Suddenly there's a swirl of lights and Chris.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

Wyatt looked at him intently.

"I bound my powers. Baby me's powers which are also mine."

Chris eyes widened in surprised.

Wyatt expected Chris to congratulate him. Instead…

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!??? NOW BABY YOU AND YOU ARE COMPLETELY DEFENSELESS!!!! HE"S THE TWICE-BLESSED!! WHAT'S HE SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN DEMONS COME AFTER HIM! YOU MORON!" shouted Chris. He breathed in and out, trying to calm down.

"You're just jealous I thought of it first!"

"Don't you think I've already thought of that, it's too risky!!! Now look what you go and do! IDIOT!" yelled back Chris. He paced around the room. "Go get the mom and the aunts; we're going to need them to reverse this…this mess you made."

"I won't it's a good plan."

Chris sighed exasperated. _Moron. Idiot. Dumb-ass._

_Stop that._

_I'm just saying the truth. Don't you think?????  
_They were too caught up in their argument, that they didn't notice a darklighter orb in. He shot an arrow in baby Wyatt's direction

Chris saw it. Without even thinking he orbed in front of the arrow, stopping its trajectory.

Chris cried out in pain, as the arrow pierced into his shoulder. The darklighter was about to send another arrow at baby Wyatt, but Piper blew it up. Just in time too.

She ran to Chris. "Oh, no. Honey hold on!" she whispered. Chris nodded dumbly. He's mind was swimming. The whole place seemed to be spinning.

"Wyatt heal your brother!" Piper ordered.

Wyatt shook his head dumbly. "I can't."

"Why not? I saw you heal him last time??"!!!"

"I bounded (binded) baby me's powers. I have no powers," he whispered. He felt like such an idiot.

Piper stared. "No, what are we going to do?"

She stood up. "Chris I'll be right back ok?"

She raced downstairs for the sisters.

Wyatt kneeled beside Chris. "I'm so sorry Chris. This is my entire fault."

Chris opened his eyes painfully.

"You're still my brother. He's still my brother. I would die for you. I am willing, I came back, I knew it was possible. But you're my brother. I still love you. I would still die for you, even after everything," whispered Chris.

Wyatt sobbed quietly. "I can't heal you."

Chris stared at him. "Do you ever think? Really!" _Call dad, you idiot. He's an elder. Man you are such a moron!_

Wyatt nodded. Stupid, why didn't I think of that?

"Leo!! Dad! Chris needs you!! Dad! Dad!" shouted Wyatt.

He gently ruffled Chris's hair. He was going to be ok.

_Stop that, I like my hair down. Now look, you've messed it up!_

Wyatt chuckled.

Leo orbed into the room. He was surprised to find Chris on the floor, an arrow sticking out, and Wyatt next to him.

"Chris! Wyatt! What happened?"

He was about to heal Chris, but Chris stopped him. "No, the arrow…mom…take out…arrow," he whispered struggling. _Tell him, Wyatt you tell him to call mom or one of the girls so they can take out the arrow. Neither of you can touch. Remember? _

Wyatt nodded. "We have to call mom, so she can take out the arrow. It was a darklighter," he explained.

"Piper hurry!" yelled Leo going downstairs.

Chris groaned. Couldn't they be a little faster?

"It must be very painful," commented Wyatt.

Chris groaned and looked at Wyatt annoyed.

_It is but you don't know do you? Being Mr. Powerful and Twice blessed and the source of all evil, no one would dare even annoy you._

Wyatt winced. It would never truly be gone. Chris to some point would always reproach at Wyatt.

_Stop acting so weak, Wyatt. Now that you're good, you can't also have gone so soft._

_Oh shut up Chris you know you'll always hate me._

_What do you want me to do? Go from seeing you as the source of all evil, back to being the old Wyatt. I've seen what you can do, what you are capable of. I won't just forget that and there._

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, for what I did, I truly am. I found myself, mom helped me, "whispered Wyatt.

_Ugh…I am in a lot of pain here. Can't we leave this conversation for later?_

Wyatt nodded. "I'll go check on them."

"No…..don't….please…." whispered Chris hoarsely, groaning._ What if the darklighter comes back? Please…._

Chris eyes closed as he drew his last breath.

No, he just fell unconscious, not dead!

"Chris?"

He leaned forward. Relief rushed over him, as he heard Chris slow breathing.

"MOM! DAD! Hurry!" he yelled from the top of the stairs.

Before long all the sisters and Leo were upstairs.

Phoebe quickly took the arrow out of Chris's shoulder. Chris moaned painfully, even though he was still unconscious.

"Leo!"

Leo let the familiar glow was over Chris and slowly Chris wound closed.

Chris's eyes opened slightly. "About time," he murmured falling asleep.

Piper and Leo both smiled happily at the sight of everyone here together. For now, everything is ok.

_I'm afraid I'm going to have to ruin it._

A strange and eerie voice crept into Wyatt's head. He turned sharply around. No one there. No one there.


	8. Danger on the Horizon

I realized I made a mistake. In the third chapter Chris tells Leo Wyatt killed all his family, except for Leo. Then in chapter five Leo asks Chris about Piper. If she is alive and Chris says he can't say future consequences. That was mistake they already knew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8 Danger on the horizon

Wyatt couldn't shake of the feeling that he was being watched. He sat restlessly through dinner, barely eating.

Piper stared at Wyatt continuously. He seriously needs a haircut, she thought.

Wyatt noticed his mom looking at him. "Mom?'

"Honey you really need a haircut," she announced.

Chris burst into a very childish giggle.

Wyatt glared at Chris and smiled slightly. This felt so good. So normal, so back to the way things were his mother had died.

'In fact, you will be getting a haircut tomorrow. We can't have you looking like this can we?' she teased.

Phoebe and Paige were hysterical. So funny.

Leo remained quiet enjoying this, one big happy family.

Nothing could ruins this, he thought. Nothing or so he thought.

The demon watched the family from the shadows. The time was near…..the twice blessed one would soon fall prey to him. He would enjoy his success. Wyatt Halliwell would become one more of his puppets, to order about as he wished.

The demon had sensed it when Wyatt arrived from the future, the power was beyond imagination. The baby's was powerful as well but not as developed. Perhaps having both….that would truly make him invincible.

"Yes…yes…." He whispered softly.

Chris turned around sharply, he had heard someone…..he was sure of it. Maybe not, probably his imagination. Maybe…..

He looked around the kitchen.

"Chris, everything ok?' asked Leo noticing how weird Chris was acting.

Chris nodded.

Wyatt stared at his brother as well._ Dude you ok?_

_Yes I'm fine._ Chris

_Are you sure? _Wyatt

_Yes! _Chris

_Really, you don't seem ok. _Wyatt

_I heard...Something...I'm not sure probably nothing. _Chris

Wyatt noticed a tint of doubt in Chris. It was definitely something; Chris wasn't just neurotic for no reason.

_It was nothing, Wyatt, ok???!!_

Wyatt nodded. He yawned sleepily.

Finally it was time for sleep. Piper and Leo decided baby Wyatt could sleep with them and they could set up a bed in that room for Chris and Wyatt.

"I'll sleep in the basement, Wyatt can have his old room," Chris voiced.

Piper was about to protest but then she nodded.

Wyatt felt very uncomfortable. They had all forgiven him, but still somehow they still feared him. He hated himself for everything he had done. I killed my family, I am evil…….But why did I do it? It all seems so confusing, so unlike me.

What happened???

What made me kill them?

WHAT???!!!

He was so confused. Something was wrong with him. He could feel it.


	9. Game on

I love to hear what you guys have to say about this fanfiction, so please review.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Game on

Chris lay in bed or in something very close to a bed. The basement was musty. Not only did it smell like socks but it was all humid. He envied Wyatt, who was in an actual room, in an actual bed, and probably sleeping.

_Why did I say I wouldn't sleep with Wyatt?_

_I'm not scared of him, I never really was at least not much, I was very close to hating him but I never truly could. So why did say no? _

Realization hit him, or more likely he assimilated the truth._ I don't trust him. I don't trust him. I can't! Not knowing how much evil he's done, I want to. I truly do, but remembering…everything it's impossible, or at least damn near impossible to forget, to trust. Trust is a hard thing to gain back._

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He needed the sleep, but something kept him awake.

The last thing he remembered before something took him, not sleep, more like a waking nightmare. His eyes were opened but he was very far away.

"_Chris, oh Chris, hello! You have quite the reputation in the demon world. Killing demons are you?" a mocking voice echoed throughout Chris's head._

_Chris looked around, it was all gray._

"_WHO ARE YOU?" He demanded angrily. "What do you want?"_

"_Why Chris, I want you. With you out of the way, taking Wyatt will be a piece of cake. I will take both Wyatt's, I will be invincible!!" the voice laughed sending a chill down Chris's spine._

"_I won't let you!" yelled back Chris. Was this the demon that turned Wyatt? Is this the one?_

"_SHOW YOURSELF! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" yelled Chris._

_A dark hooded figure appeared in front of Chris._

"_Who are you??"_

_The hooded demon chuckled evilly. "I am the puppet demon. My name is no name. I am no one, and I am everything. I am behind the most evil of demons. I control them; they are my puppets without knowing it. I control most of their actions, not completely but enough. I will control Wyatt like that. I will take the older Wyatt completely, and the young one in time….in time….you will not stop me. The Charmed ones will not stop me."_

_Chris shook his head. He would not let this happen._

"_What are you going to do with me?"_

"_You will play my game, win you live and have an attempt at truly stopping me, but lose and you die!" the demon answered raising his hand and jerking it rapidly to the left. Instantly the background turned into a maze and Chris was right in the middle._

_He looked around. Where did he go?_

"_Find your way out but beware I shall be watching you, and I shall throw various tests at you, tests that shall test you in the most dangerous ways, ways that will hurt you terribly. Learn to move with the pain and to overcome it," the Puppet demon informed Chris, then left Chris all alone._

_There must be a way to contact them. He closed his eyes; maybe he could communicate with Wyatt._

_Wyatt!! Wyatt!! Wyatt help me! He called out with this mind attempting to establish contact with Wyatt. No response…._

"_Ugh!!" he cried out frustrated. He started walking taking a left, where before he knew it a fire bolt was headed his way. He threw himself to the right, and hit the maze's wall where he felt an electrocuting pain run throughout his body. He cried out in pain._

_He lay there for long time, breathing deeply. The demon was not kidding; this was definitely going to be painful._

_Minutes later, Chris stood up, the pain coursing throughout his body. He groaned painfully._

_Wyatt!! Come on, can't anybody hear me!!?? Can't anybody sense something's wrong?? Leo….yes he might hear him. _

"_Leo!! Leo!! Help!" he yelled out. Then mentally he cried out Leo, Leo!!! Leo I need your help. _

_Had someone heard him?_

_Chris felt so frustrated, he started walking again. He limped painfully._

"_Come on! DAD! Dad!"_

_DAD!!! DAD!!!!! _

_Piper!_

_DAD_

_Mom!_

_DAD  
Wyatt!  
DAD  
_

_There was no help coming, Chris was going to face this alone…like always._

(Back to the real world)

Leo woke up startled. He had heard…Chris. He was sure of it. His son had called him. Something was wrong with Chris.

He glanced quickly at the digital clock, 1:00 am. Should he check up on Chris? He looked at sleeping Piper, yes better make sure everything's ok.

He orbed down to the basement where he saw Chris in bed, probably sleeping. He approached the bed quietly. He glanced down at Chris, he jumped back startled. Chris was unmoving and his eyes wide open.

"Chris are you awake?" asked Leo nudging his son slightly.

There was no response. Leo quickly took Chris's pulse. He was alive, but was wrong??

"Chris can you hear me?" He tried healing him and to his surprise something was wrong with Chris. The healing worked a little than stopped. Was Chris hurt??_ I have to get Piper._

"Piper wake up, come on honey. Chris is in trouble," he whispered, nudging Piper gently.

Piper mumbled something as she opened her eyes.

"Piper something is wrong with Chris," Leo whispered urgently.

Piper's eyes instantly snapped open and she was wide awake.

"Chris? What's wrong with him?" she cried out.

"I don't know, look come with me..." He orbed them down to the basement.

Piper approached Chris slowly; afraid of what she might see. She leaned over Chris and stared into his open and empty eyes.

"Is he..?"

Leo shook his head. "He's alive, Piper," he told her.

Piper sighed, relief washed over her.

"Chris, can you hear me? Honey?" she whispered attempting to bring him back from wherever he was.

She glanced at Leo.

"What do we do?" Her chin trembled, as a slow sob escaped her lips.

"Let's look in the Book of shadows. Wake the girls and Wyatt up," decided Leo. Piper nodded. She ran up the stairs to the kitchen then to her sister's room.

"Phoebe Wakeup!"

"Paige Wakeup!"

"Wyatt Wake up!"

"CHRIS NEEDS US!" SHE YELLED FRUSTRATED AND SCARED

She really hoped Chris would be ok. Her chin trembled as another sob, threatened to escape her lips.


	10. Saving Chris

Chapter 10: Saving Chris

Wyatt was the first when to race to Piper's side, when he heard her.

"Mom, what's wrong with Chris?" he asked worriedly.

Piper looked at Wyatt blankly. "He's like asleep, but his eyes are open. But he isn't responding to my pleas. Leo tried healing, and it worked a little, except Chris was the same," she whispered slowly and painfully.

Without even hesitating, Wyatt orbed down to the basement, where Leo stood over Chris staring at him.

"Dad?"

Leo turned to face Wyatt, his face was pale. "Wyatt, son Chris…I don't know what's wrong with him…" he said.

Wyatt approached Chris. He stared at his brother intently. His eyes were wide open, but Chris was definitely not home. As Wyatt stared at Chris, he realized he had seen this before. But where?

"Dad, I think I know what's wrong with Chris," cried out Wyatt as he remembered how one of his low life demons had the power to trap a person inside their mind in a maze.

Leo looked at Wyatt hopefully. He waited for Wyatt to tell him.

Wyatt stared at Chris intently.

"Wyatt, son, do you know what we can do to help Chris?"

Wyatt looked at Leo blankly. "There was a demon under my command, that trapped people in their minds and they were in a maze. There are some challenges they must overcome in order to escape. If they don't, they…die," answered Wyatt scared for his brother's life.

Leo shook his head. "Chris, he..he..he's strong. He'll pull through," Leo said trying to reassure Wyatt..and himself.

Wyatt nodded bluntly. He stared at Chris intently.

"We have to help him, he might not be able to overcome it all. There are some challenges that hurt more than physical pain. We have to come up with a spell to enter the maze, to enter Chris's mind. Dad, tell mom, and the aunts that we need their help!"

Leo nodded and instantly orbed up to the kitchen.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige, we need a potion or a spell…Wyatt..he figured out what's wrong with Chris. He's trapped inside this maze in his head. The only way he'll come out of it, is if he overcomes all the challenges. Wyatt's afraid he won't be able to, so we need something to get us in the maze, "Leo quickly told them.

Piper nodded, her hands trembling in fear of losing her son.

"A spell?"

Leo nodded. Piper turned to her sisters. She nodded to them, telling them they had to work fast to save her baby boy.

_(Back to Chris)_

_Chris was tired, really tired. He had been walking for what seemed like forever. His entire body felt sore. He felt like he had been run over._

_Chris turned a corner and to his surprise he was thrown backwards by an invisible force. Grunting he stood up, and made his way back towards the invisible field. He tried it again, and this time he managed to go threw it fighting the force field, using his telekinesis to hold it back. _

_Chris was very satisfied with his work._

_This isn't so hard, thought Chris._

_How wrong you are!_

_Chris stood very still, he had come to a stop. In front of him, he saw himself, only younger. He watched intently as if it were a television. He watched as his younger self walked into the Manor. It was decorated as if for a party._

_Chris's insides trembled. This was his mother's death! No…no not again!_

"_No, stop this!" pleaded Chris. He fell to his knees, and covered his eyes. I can't see this again, not again!_

_But it didn't stop him from hearing it all. His pleas, his mother's last words. He heard himself calling for Leo. Wyatt's evil laughter._

_Stop this , Chris, he tried to tell himself, stop cowering. It is but a memory. Only a memory….memory….memory._

_Damn! _

_He opened his eyes, and forced himself to watch what remained. Leo came only to find, his wife death. An enraged and broken Chris, trying to tell his father what Wyatt had done. But as usual Leo didn't believe him, he would always prefer Wyatt._

_No that's not true, a part of him said._

_But it is, another said, you know it. Just admit it._

_STOP!!!! Leo has changed. I know he has. Things won't be the same._

_He stood up, brushing himself of his fears as best as he could. He had won this challenge, but would he be able to get out?_

It was finished. Finally.

"Hurry, mom!"

Piper threw in the last words to the spell and they were instantly transported into Chris's mind. Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, and adult Wyatt stumbled to the ground. (Baby Wyatt had been left 'up there')

"_Where is he?" asked Piper confused._

_Wyatt shrugged. Leo closed his eyes and tried to sense him._

"_He's here, I can sense him. Let's get moving, maybe we can catch up with him," cried out Wyatt followed by Leo's approval. They moved quickly and with stealth through the maze. All their power combined was greater, so they quickly overcame all the challenges. They were stunned to see Piper's death. _

_Wyatt hated himself so much, as he saw how cruel he had been._

_Leo held Piper as she cried quietly. Phoebe reassured Wyatt that it was not his fault._


	11. saved at last

Chapter 11

_Chris couldn't help but feel defeat. He didn't want to think he was losing this 'game'. _

_I'm stronger, than this, he tried to tell himself._


	12. Somebody save me

Somebody save me

_How much longer will this going on?_

_I am so tired._

_But I have to keep going..._

_Chris forced himself yo keep walking through the maze, he had rested enough already. _

_"I can't wait to get out of here! This is so great! Don't I ever get some rest from all this?!" he yelled out, throwing out his arms. _

_Great family, I have, where are they when I need them!?!_

_"Stop it Chris, and get a move on," he told himself. He moved slowly, looking out for any traps. He turned a corner, and stopped dead in his tracks._

_"What the--Man..you scared me!" he gasped. He stumbled back. In front of him stood none other than Wyatt Halliwell, all in black. Chris sighed qith relief._

_"I am glad to see you, are you gonna get us out of here?"_

_Wyatt stood there, a smirk on his face. His arms crossed against his chest. He stared at Chris._

_"Yoo-hoo Wyatt!! Snap out of it, and get us out of here!" _

_Wyatt gazed at Chris calmly not even moving._

_"Wyatt! What's going on? Speak, do something, don't just stand there like an idiot!!" yelled Chris exasperated. He walked up to Wyatt._

_Wyatt let out a chilling laugh. Then he raised his hand and jerked it to the right. Chris flew to the right, crashing painfully into the wall of the maze._

_Chris cried out in pain. He clutched his side. ...Somebody...save...me_

_It was no use! Chris was no were to be seen._

_"Leo, where is he?" cried out Piper devastated. She would not lose him. Not now..._

_Wyatt felt so impotent. His brother was out there somewhere and he couldn't help him._

_Phoebe stole multiple glances at Wyatt. She felt his anxiety and guilt._

_"Wyatt, we're going to find him," she tried to reassure him_

_Paige nodded in agreement._

_They would find Chris._

_Leo seemed to be thinking deeply._

_He sat up with difficulty. "Wyatt...what...why?" he cried out his face fixed in puzzlement and pain._

_"Don't tell me you actually believed I had changed? What a fool!" mocked Wyatt._

_Chris shook his head, not wanting to believe it had all been a lie, and Wyatt was the same. That he ahd not changed at all._

_"I didn't save..you?" Chris asked quietly._

_"Save me? Ha...you really are foolish! I don't need to be saved!" yelled Wyatt, throwing Chris against the wall. Again and again._

_Chris felt confused. This isn't so supposed to be happening, he thought. _

_He slumped to the floor, nearly unconscious. His mind spinning.His body racked with pain._

_"Give up Chris! You are finished! You...failed!" Wyatt mocked savoring the words and the pain he was causing Chris._

_"Wy..att!"_

_This couldn't be his brother, it mustbe an illusion. His borther had changed._

_"You're not Wy..att!" cried out Chris._

_Wyatt(or fake Wyatt) laughed mockingly. "I am. I am your brother!"_

_Chris shook his head, his vision blurring. He could feel it coming. Death...no..please...somebody save me!_

_"Good Bye Chris."_

_Then it all went black._

_Leo sensed Chris! And something was seriously wrong. Without saying a word he split into a run, running faster than ever before. Chris needed him. And he was not going to let his son slip away!_


	13. Alive

There is a small piece from 'someone's watching over me'

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13: Between life and death

Chris looked around puzzled, by his surroundings. What's this place? He thought. It was bright...and calming.

He turned around abruptly, as if he were being called.

"Chris...Chris..."

His throat tightened. His voice shaky.

"Mom?"

Was it really her?

"Peanut, come over here! We're waiting for you," she whispered.

Chris moved forward slowly, and with caution.

"What's going on?" he asked desperately.

His eyes filled with tears.

"It's over sweetie, you can rest," she called out still out of reach.

"But…mom…I..."he tried to protest, even though a part of him wanted to go and let go.

"Sweetie, you deserve this. You have to come with us," Piper pleaded her eyes widening as she pleaded. In a low cold voice she added," Now Chris."

Chris stepped back, startled by his _mother's_ cold voice.

"You're not my mom!" he shouted angrily. He ran, ran, trying to get away.

"Come back here you idiot boy!"

Chris ran, and ran. He didn't know for long, it seemed like forever and yet everything was still the same.

Every time he glanced to his back, there still stood the demon, his fake mother. Because he knew that was not his mother. His mother would never say those things, the things that mad woman/demon was shouting at him.

"You are worthless!"

"It's your fault I'm dead!"

"You let me die!"

"You could've saved me; you will never be as powerful as Wyatt. I hate you, and I love Wyatt!"

"Wyatt is better than you!"

"You are better dead!"

"No one loves you!"

"Your dad will never truly love you!"

You failed!"

"Die, already!"

"Trash!"

"Dirt!"

"Come here, please sweetie!"

"Honey!"

Peanut!"

And with that last shout, Chris fell to his knees shaking terribly. Tears spilling from his eyes.

"Please stop! Stop… (sobs)…..you're not my…mother…..you...'re not … (sobs)….my mother! Please, leave me!" cried out Chris, his arm covering his face as loud tears racked throughout his body.

This was not his mother, not his mother. _None of it was true; all everything was said was not true. I don't believe it, do I? I couldn't save her, but I tried my best, I tried yet I failed. My mother died because I couldn't save her. Wyatt did all this, no but it wasn't his fault. He was turned. That's why I'm here to prevent that from ever happening. I can't give in, I can't give. _

_**I won't give up, no I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe...Someone's watching over me….**_

He felt a small hand at his shoulder; he glanced up and saw his mother.

"Sweetie, it's me. It's over, it's over. We're here for you," whispered his mom Piper.

She helped him stand up, and embraced him tightly. Tears still running down his face.

Piper stood there holding him tightly, as he clung to her as if his life depended on it.

"I'm sorry….I'm…….so…rry!" cried Chris.

"Shh…it's alright sweetie," she said warmly, her own face wet from tears.

The rest of the family stood back, watching this. Watching Chris filled with despair and sadness.

"We're here for you," voiced Wyatt.

Chris stiffened at the voice of Wyatt. He let go of his mother, and stepped backwards.

"It's your entire fault! It's your entire fault! I hate you, I hate you!" yelled Chris.

He took in his surroundings; he was out of the labyrinth, and in the basement. They had saved him, or did he save himself?

"Chris. I----"started Wyatt surprised, shocked, and feeling guilty.

"Chris stop it, none of it was Wyatt's fault. You said it yourself, a demon, something turned him. He was another victim in all of this!" protested Leo.

Chris glared at Leo, at his….dad (?)

_Why is he defending Wyatt? I thought…he really loved me now. I thought…He lied to me!_

_He will always love Wyatt more!_

Phoebe moved forward. She was struggling to stay in control. She could feel the pain, the desperation, the sadness, the guilt, the anger, the confusement he felt. It was all threatening to overwhelm her.

"Chris please calm down. Please everyone calm down. Chris is going through a lot right now," she said.

Chris continued to move away from them all. From his mom, from Wyatt, from his aunts and from…Leo.

"Get away from me, I…….I need time. I….I'm sorry," Chris whispered orbing out.

"No wait!" Leo called after him.

"I think Chris needs time alone," Paige recommended.

_What's going on? Everything was going so well…We were a family. Now…_

Piper truly hoped things would be fixed between everyone. The air seemed so tense, and Wyatt seemed especially quiet.

"Wyatt honey, Chris isn't himself right now," she reassured him.

Wyatt nodded numbly.

_He never forgave me, he never will._

**--------------------------------------------Chris at the bridge-----------------------------------------**

_**What happened back there? I lost control of myself, Wyatt has changed….he has. And Leo, I mean dad, he loves, he really does. He was defending Wyatt because I was being irrational. I was too harsh with Wyatt, and with all of them.**_

**Chris paced around the bridge restlessly. Then it hit him! How could he be…so clueless??**

**That demon…..the puppet demon. He wants to control Wyatt...**

_**It was him; it's his fault Wyatt became Wyatt, source of all evil…killer….evil….and not the Wyatt he should have been.**_

_**If the puppet demon is vanquished, the future is saved! Yes, well it's worth a try. **_

**Next stop—Demon World, Underworld……hell**


	14. The son of Piper

Chapter 14 the son of Piper

Damn, that kid was too good for his own. He had no choice but to get rid of him, before his plans were ruined. There was too much at risk.

Dear boy,

You really are a nuisance.

That Chris had to be son of Piper Halliwell.

With a mother like her, it was no chance that he had turned out as he had.

Piper of course had long since forgotten about him.

But he hadn't.

How could he?

Piper had finished the maze.

And she was only 6 years old.

Now that was really something.

That's why he had kept a close look on the Halliwells', they really were something else.

Something told him, that the kid just might make it through all of this.

He didn't understand why in the first place he was being so soft. The boy could be dead by now; it could have ended swift and quickly.

Instead he was leaving it to Chris. The maze, that of course was beatable, it just took the right kind of person. And Chris was just that. He was underestimated by all, you could take a look at Chris…and the first thing that would come to mind…was Angel.

His face so full innocence. But the truth was that he could put up a hell of a fight.

Now he would have no more mercy, Chris would be finished once and for all.

Too bad…..he would have made the perfect host. But he was not powerful enough, no where near as powerful as Wyatt could be.

Controlling Wyatt, now that was going to be a pleasure. The entire world would be at his mercy, at The Puppet Demon's mercy, not Wyatt. Too bad all the credit would go to Wyatt.

From everything he had heard so far, mostly from Chris, his fears and watching the Halliwells. He came to the conclusion that he would succeed.

---At the manor---

"I know what happened! I know!" cried out Chris nearly hysterical as he orbed into the Manor, where everyone sat quietly waiting to hear more.

"I am so sorry, guys, I guess I was too harsh and I didn't mean it."

"And the demon, the one who trapped me, that was the demon that turned you Wyatt. I just know it! It all fits! He controls them without the host knowing it! If we stop him, then we prevent everything from happening and the future is saved!" cried out Chris talking excitedly and quickly. He was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

Wyatt nodded. If this turned out to be true, then it wouldn't be his fault entirely, all those things he did.

"Are you positive, Chris?" asked Leo.

"Yes, Leo. I'm sure," replied Chris exasperated. He expected more reactions. Geez. Here he was telling them that the demon that turned Wyatt could be the Puppet Demon, and they didn't seem to understand the importance of this information.

"Come on people, a little more reaction!"

_Chris what do you have in mind? What do we do?_ Asked Wyatt telepathically.

_**Finally someone takes me into consideration! I was thinking we get some potions together then go vanquish the demon, but we are going to need all the help we can get. If he got you, then he must be powerful, very powerful indeed.**_ Answered Chris.

"All right, let's get some potions together!'

Piper nodded solemnly.

"Chris can I talk to you for a sec, in private?'

The others left quickly. Wyatt and Phoebe headed up to the Attic, while Leo and Paige headed towards the kitchen to work on the potions.

Chris nodded, already imagining what this conversation was going to be about.

"Yes Pi-I mean Mom?"

"Chris, I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier, and about what happened in the …maze," she began, only to be cut of by Chris.

"Look mom, there's nothing to talk about, ok? I am ok, now. I was just a bit confused back there. And the maze….it doesn't matter, it's over ok. So just forget about it, we have more important things to do, I'm not important right now. Right now what's important is vanquishing that demon before it's too late. When that's done, maybe then we can talk."

Piper wanted to protest, but Chris walked away to join the others.

_Chris, oh Chris._

"Dad, maybe you could go up there, and ask the Elders what they know about the puppet demon?" asked Chris entering the kitchen, followed by Piper.

Leo nodded. "I'll be right back."

"Mom, I'm going down there, see what I can find out. I'll be back in about half an hour."

"I'm going with you," Piper immediately demanded.

"But...But...but mom!" whined Chris, pouting.

"Sorry mister, but you are not going down there alone."

Chris sighed, knowing he was defeated.  
"All right mom," he answered. A part of him smiling, enjoying the attention.

Turns out only a handful of the demons seemed to know about the Puppet Demon, and the few that practically wet themselves when they heard the name.

Chris couldn't remember feeling this comfortable, this content in a long time.

Piper really did feel right, she really was his mom. Maybe not the mom he had grown up knowing and loving. For one thing this Piper was much younger, and in a way very different than the Piper he had had.

Every time Chris stared into her eyes, he saw love, but he also saw a longing for ……a normal life.

How easy that sounded. Normal unfortunately wasn't a part of the Halliwell.

He knew that as time went by, Piper would grow accustomed to this life of magic, and come to love it.

The Piper he knew was strong. This Piper was strong, too, but he could tell she had many doubts. Many fears.

But that was part of what made her stronger. Her fears……her fears for her family, they helped fuel her power, and her determination.

"Mom I'm sorry I nearly ruined your marriage," finally apologized Chris figuring he owed her an apology for sending Leo to Valhalla.

"You were just doing what you thought was right. Even if it wasn't the right thing to do. You know, you should have told us the truth from the beginning. I'm sorry Chris, I'm sorry for all the things we said to you, and we did to you," she replied quietly.

Chris shrugged. "You didn't know. It was my fault, but let's just forget about all that. I mean it's over. We just might save the future. Just keep being the great mom you are to me, to little me."

Piper nodded, embracing Chris a few tears managing to escape.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you, too," replied Chris quietly. He didn't trust himself to say more. He was on the verge of tears, and yet ever so joyous. He held onto his mother tightly, loving the sensation of feeling safe.

Finally he cleared his throat, determined to get done with the job.

As mush as he wanted to stay here with his mom, and forever feel the warmth his mother always enlightened him with.

"Let's go home."

Home………such a powerful word.

Leo was back from up there, and with what seemed not to be good news.

Chris might not be an empath, but he could sense the tension in the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did something happen to Wyatt?" he asked glancing at older Wyatt who also had a look of hopelessness.

Wyatt shook his head.  
"No little me is ok," he reassured Chris and Piper who was also looking anxious for news, whether they be good or bad news.

"Then what's wrong?" asked Piper.

This time it was Leo who spoke.

"I spoke with the other Elders, and……they didn't give me very good news.

When I asked them about the Puppet Demon, I immediately sensed their "dislike" of the topic. They told me very little, if not nothing about the Puppet Demon, except that he could not be defeated," he paused momentarily as if reluctant to continue.

"And that it would be best to forget about going after the Puppet Demon. That Wyatt, if it is meant to be will fight his control, and win, but if not…..then …it would all have to be for the best."

"That's bullshit!" cried out Chris clearly outraged. He jumped to his feet.

"How can that be for the best?? Are they stupid?!! They haven't seen the future, they have no idea what it's like. And believe me; it won't all be for the best. The world is doomed, if we are to follow those &)$$ elders. Who do they think they are?!!! And they say they stand for good, well to hell with them!!!!!" shouted Chris his voice burning with rage. He paced around the room breathing heavily.

"How can they just say that?" whispered Phoebe shocked at the Elder's indifference at the situation.

"Those elders, good for nothing…" muttered Paige.

Leo stayed quiet.

"So what's going to happen?" asked Wyatt quietly.

Piper walked towards her son. She laid a firm hand on his shoulder.

"No way are we listening to those Elders. We won't let that demon hurt you, I promise. "

She looked at Leo.

"So are you with us, or with them?" she demanded.

Leo nodded.  
"Do you even have to ask? I might be an elder, but that doesn't mean I think the same way they do. You are my family, and family always comes first. There's no doubt in my mind. I can't understand why…..why…why they could think that way. They are supposed to stand for good."

Leo smiled warmly at everyone.

It was decided.

Inside he was overly disappointed with the elders. They were the good in this world, they were not supposed to act as the bad. He could not understand them at all.

Chris was his son, and he believed him when he told him all the things going on in the future. He understood his son Wyatt was not to blame for all the terrible things he did. It was the puppet demon.

Judging by the elders reaction, he was sure they were not scared of him. But if they weren't, why then would they suggest doing nothing to stop him?

"We need the help of the Avatars," suddenly burst out Chris.

"The avatars?" echoed Phoebe confused.

Piper and Paige were as confused/clueless as Phoebe.

"But why them?"

"Chris what are you doing? Do you want to change the future too much? You know they don't meet the avatars for a while still!" cried out Wyatt.

"We need their help; they are powerful, together maybe more than you! Besides they have already met them, not knowing of course, but they have," replied Chris irritated.

"What are you talking about Chris? We haven't met an avatar!"

"Yes L—I mean dad you have. Remember Cole?"

"Cole?" Phoebe nearly choked.

"Yes he was an avatar for a while, you know around the time he was the source."

Chris bit back more words, not wanting to hurt Aunt Phoebe's feelings.

He knew all about Cole and Phoebe's story.

He had formed his own conclusion about it.

Cole was dead because of Phoebe. He really loved Phoebe.

In a way Chris understood Phoebe, his story with Bianca was so similar to her story with Cole.

Even the ending…….in a way.

Piper immediately noticed Chris's silence.

He didn't speak anymore, it seemed as he were staring at nothing, maybe remembering.

"I'll be back in a while," he informed them before orbing out. His voice had been shaky.

He went to the only place that provided comfort for him.

Not the park, not their place. That was too painful.

It seemed like old wounds had opened.

Wounds that he had thought were long gone and healed.

Piper stared after his orbs. She turned to Phoebe, the empath.

"Did you get any feeling from Chris?"

She nodded quietly.

Wyatt couldn't stand the discomfort he felt at the moment, he knew. He knew Chris had orbed to the bridge, he knew how Chris was feeling, he knew because it was his entire fault.

_Stop that Wyatt! It is not your fault, ok. Seriously you are driving me nuts!_ Shouted Chris telepathically.

_I killed her. _Responded Wyatt remorsefully.

_You were not yourself, and look just drop it already. I have a headache, and you're just making it worse…_

_Please, it's not your fault. I hope you know that. _(Chris replied with a heavy sigh. He sounded tired.)


	15. Can love conquer all?

Can love conquer all?

Chris knew his dad was going to be orbing to the bridge, just as much as he knew that he'd want to talk. Unfortunately for Leo, Chris was in no mood to talk.

"Son?"

Chris stared at Leo nonchalantly. His gaze never wavering.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked quietly, surprised by Chris's silence. Usually he would be so loud and sarcastic, that it was now weird to see him so quiet. Of course he had seen Chris like this before. Moments when it seemed sadness had conquered him.

"Look dad, I'm ok. This is no time to talk, can't you understand that? One, we have to get that demon and by the way where's Wyatt, the little one I mean?"

"Up there."

"Ok, and two there's nothing to talk about. Bianca is dead and that's that. No use dwelling on the past.

You know Aunt Phoebe and I, we're similar. She fell in love with Cole, and I fell in love with Bianca. I don't know if I'll find someone else, Aunt Phoebe will I know that."

He paused gazing downwards.

"She was wrong….about Cole I mean. He really loved her, and don't tell her but..the way I see it. His death could've been prevented. They could've been happy, had it not been for Phoebe."

"How can you say that Chris?"

"It's true. Cole he was willing to give up being the source for her, but she stopped him. Don't tell me you don't remember? The wizard??:

Leo nodded, not wanting to argue with Chris. But what Chris didn't understand is that Cole was a demon, simple as that. Yet, in some ways Chris was right.

"Dad...When I was little you used to read to Wyatt. I heard you, when you came down. I always snuck into the room, and listen as you read him and me. I remember one thing. All of the stories had happy endings."

Chris stopped abruptly trying to clear his throat.

He looked into Leo's eyes, and continued. "Dad I want a happy ending, too," he whispered painfully.

Leo felt his heart break in that instance. His son, oh his son.

He drew Chris into an embrace. He held him tight, trying to comfort him.

It seemed the Elders had the worst timing.

At that moment Leo could hear them calling him.

Damn those elders. His son needed him right now, he couldn't possibly go. Yet if he didn't go, it would seem suspicious.

Chris breathed calmly. His head on Leo's shoulder. He couldn't remember feeling this safe, this happy with his dad before.

"Dad you should go."

In his mind three words echoed throughout Chris's mind. _Daddy, don't go._

But for Chris, Leo's job would always come first.

Chris waited, sure that Leo any moment would leave.

loooooooooooooooong wait

"No, they can wait."

Chris barely believed what he was hearing.

"But-but what about the elders?" stammered Chris.

"You matter the most," merely responded Leo, confident that his decision was the correct one.

--Back the mansion—

"What's wrong Phoebe?" asked Piper knowing fully well the look on Phoebe's face.

"Cole."

Piper nodded understanding.

"Do we really have to bring him back?" she questioned scared.

"Chris says it would help."

"I know, but I'm scared Piper. I'm really scared," she whispered.

Piper hugged Phoebe.

"It's going to ok, honey."

"The spell's ready!" called out Paige from upstairs. Phoebe swallowed and followed Piper upstairs.

"Aunt Phoebe, I realize this might not be a very pleasant experience for you, but it must be done. Cole is powerful, had he wanted he would've destroyed all of you. The only reason you guys vanquished him was because he let it happen."

Wyatt stated plainly.

Phoebe looked away from all of them.

Oh Cole.

"Are we ready?" asked Chris orbing in with Leo.

"Yes."

"Ok, let's get to work."

Piper drew Leo downstairs to discuss "Chris".

"Is he ok?"

"What did you talk about?"

"Was it about Bianca?"

Her questions went on and on.

"Piper hang on. 1. He seems to be ok now, 2, we talked about Bianca, the elders, his love for her, Cole, and some of his growing up problems. 3. Yes it was about Bianca. I don't know if Chris is truly ok. He seems more concerned about getting the job done. We really need to save the future, to save Chris," answered Leo quietly.

"Don't worry we'll stop the demon."

"How foolish they are!"

The puppet demon watched hidden in the shadows as they plotted against him.

Little did they know that, they would never get the chance to defeat him.

The Puppet Demon laughed in silence at the stupidity of those humans.


	16. And the final battle begins!

PD stands for Puppet Demon, I got tired of writing it all out. So here's another chapter. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed so far and thanks for all the comments and suggestions.

So tell me what you think about this chapter! I hope you guys like it:)

* * *

Chapter 16 And the final battle begins!

Paige decided the best way to summon Cole would be by combining two spells; the spell to find a lost love and the spell to summon the dead. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure if Phoebe still loved Cole. As she made her way towards Phoebe, she nearly decided to try another way.

"All right Phoebe, I need to know if you still Paige asked bluntly.

Phoebe nearly choked.

"I.." she paused not knowing what to say, "I don't know."

She answered truthfully, she really didn't know.

_Geez Paige it has been quite a while and you expect Phoebe to say he still loves him. I wouldn't love him anymore, but that's just me. Now you've probably messed up everything. How about Phoebe use that spell…the one to find an answer…but that didn't work out too well,_ Paige thought to herself. _It's worth a try._

"All right Phoebe, we're going to get an answer!" Paige quipped energetically.

"Here's the spell you have to say. I'm going to write it down."

**My spirit is strong, my love is weak;**

**It is answer that I seek**

**A question burns within this fire**

**So I may hear my heart's desire**

Phoebe stared at the spell. She recognized it as the spell she had used to find out whether or not she should marry Cole. It hadn't worked out too well. She had gotten a dose of her old future self, who might I mention was not too pleasant, and little past self. _Maybe I can just not do it. I mean, what if I'm not ready?? Surely they wouldn't force me. Can't there be another way?_

I'll do it, she decided.

She read the words, awaiting an answer, awaiting an answer she was afraid to know.

Chris struggled with the anxiety he felt. He felt something was going to go wrong any second. He dumped the contents of his mug of coffee into the sink. Now heading upstairs he hoped things were ready.

He met up with Wyatt who was coming downstairs, a very quiet and pale looking Wyatt.

_How are things going?_

_Good. _Wyatt simply replied.

"Good, just good? I was expecting a more descriptive description of what's going, you know. If there was one thing I liked from the evil Wyatt was the way of explaining he had, detail by detail, although at some times it was not at all pleasant," exclaimed Chris half serious, half joking.

Wyatt grimaced in sadness. He turned away from Chris.

"Wyatt like I said before soft doesn't fit you," continued Chris a part of him ashamed of the way he was talking to Wyatt. And a part enjoying it.

He sighed, this was not his style.

"Look Wyatt sorry if that comment of detail and you being soft bothered you. What can I say? I'm a pain in the ass!" Chris apologized the _Chris way. _

Wyatt nodded with a small smile on his face, and then continued downstairs. Still not satisfied Chris followed Wyatt downstairs.

"Wyatt what's wrong?"

Wyatt shrugged._ There's nothing wrong. I think all this is getting to me. Suddenly I'm feeling depressed. How do I tell Chris I'm scared? That me, source of all evil/ twice blessed one is scared? _

"Wyatt..." Chris spoke quietly hearing Wyatt's thoughts, and feeling all of a sudden very depressed and scared," I'm scared, too."

"I love Cole, I love Cole," she whispered surprised. She looked at everyone, her eyes glazed with tears. Paige nodded. She got the potions ready and handed Phoebe the spell. She paused a second, and looked at Leo and Piper.

"Are we ready with the magic over there, you know in case Cole goes all wacko on us?"

"Yes Paige!" Piper nodded exasperated.

"Okey-doke!"

"_**Hear these words, here my cry,**_

_**Bring my love nearby**_

_**Through time and space**_

_**I summon thee**_

_**From wherever you be**_

_**Back to the living"**_

Cited Phoebe, closing her eyes shut. She heard a whooshing sound, then silence, then shouts.

"What the hell do you want?" demanded a very angry Cole. He stalked towards Phoebe, his face screwed in anger, and raggedly tired. There were dark pockets underneath his eyes. He was wearing a blue suit, as usual.

"You people think you can just bring me back??! What, I repeat do you want?!" he yelled angrily.

Phoebe stepped backwards, afraid of what Cole's emotions might lead her to do.

"Ah hello Cole, can we get your attention over here? It wasn't Phoebe's idea to bring you back here, actually it was mine," Chris called out as he entered the attic.

"And pray tell who the hell are you?" demanded Cole turning away from Phoebe and heading towards the unknown man who had just talked and the other older one.

"Well who the hell am I? Now that's the question of the century! I'm Chris Halliwell, nice to meet your acquaintance. You don't know me, and there's not much to know actually. We actually need your help," Chris informed Cole.

Cole nodded as in considering what he had just said.

"Wait a sec; let me get this right you people need my help? When if I clearly remember I'm dead because of _you?" retorted_ Cole sneering, and dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes ok, now cut with crap, and get to the point. Are you gonna help us or not?" demanded Piper deeply annoyed by Cole. She never could stand his arrogance.

Cole strolled towards Piper, standing inches before her, and very much in her face, he answered," Depends, what you need help with."

Piper stepped, scrunching her face.

Chris stepped towards Cole.

"Have you heard of the Puppet Demon?" began Chris.

Cole nodded. "All right you got my attention."

Thus, Chris proceeded to inform Cole of the circumstances, knowing full well that he would indeed help. It wasn't hard to realize Cole still loved Phoebe.

Chris drew everyone downstairs, except for Piper who stayed for Phoebe. Then Leo and Wyatt headed up there to check up on little Wyatt, whilst Paige orbed to her temp job.

"Sweetie are you ok?"

Phoebe shook her head trying to clear her thoughts.

Piper misinterpreting the gesture embraced Phoebe in a motion as if to console her.

"No I'm ok! I'm just not sure how to feel…about- about all this!" cried out Phoebe. She was utterly relieved the rest were downstairs and therefore did not bare witness to her sudden emotionally discharge. She reached the couch just in time as she collapsed into hysterical sobs.

"He hiccups deserves to be angry at me!! I--my fault he died. He stills love me..and I--I love him too!" cried out Phoebe venting her fears and tears.

"Oh honey!"

Piper sat next to Phoebe, holding Phoebe as she cried.

_I can not believe I am doing this? For the Halliwells, nonetheless! What a pathetic excuse for a demon I am; helping the very people that killed me! And for what?! Worse yet, it seems there is still a tiny hope that…Phoebe stills love, because I sure as hell do._ Cole sighed as he felt unbelievably stupid for standing there, listening to that Chris boy ranting on about the Puppet Demon and how crucial to the future it was to defeat him. He nodded, at least pretending to listen.

"Cole look I know this might seem very boring right now, but it's important information! So listen!" an irritated Chris said.

Cole nodded, Chris couldn't tell if he had paid attention at all. Deciding to try a new topic, Chris quietly added," She still loves you, you know."

Cole immediately snapped back into reality, and started paying attention.

"What do you know?" he demanded roughly.

Chris smiled to himself inside; there were times when even he was scared of himself.

"She loves you, but she's afraid you will never forgive her, for what she did. But Cole, you can't mess with the future, which means stay away from Phoebe, she has someone. You're not even supposed to be here!" Chris informed him, not wanting Cole's hopes to rise.

Cole said nothing.

Chris sighed ashamed of his roughness. "I know how you feel," Chris began quietly," But your love…it can't be. You still love each other, but—

Destiny has other plans in mind. Maybe it's for the best.."

"What happened to you, kid?" wondered Cole. There was something about Chris, something about the way he talked, and about his eyes, like they had seen too much.

"Like I said I'm from a future, from a not so good future."

"Why don't you tell me about it? I can sense that you're very…troubled."  
Chris snorted. "So now you're the empath?"

Cole shook his head, disappointed.

"Look kid, you need my help more than I need your help," replied Cole.

"I don't have time to go around telling my life story to everyone, alright! And guess what? Were it not for me, you'd still be dead!" Chris shouted angrily. _How dare he pretend he cares?! He knows nothing about me, nothing! He couldn't possibly hope to understand. _

"I think I'd rather be among the dead, than among the living!" bursted out Cole, angry and confused at how one person could be so irritating. Talk about a nuisance.

"Hello People, nice to see I'm quite a celebrity around these parts, huh? So what do you say and we get this over with?" a hissing voice interrupted everyone's thoughts and actions as the voice was echoed throughout the entire mansion.

Without wasting any second Chris orbed himself and Cole up to the attic with the girls.

Paige and Leo seemed to have not returned yet.

"Did you hear that?? He's here! THE PUPPET DEMON is here!!" cried out Piper.

"Geez, thanks mom, hadn't noticed," replied Chris mockingly.

"So what are we going to do??"

"We need Leo, Wyatt and Paige here if we have any hopes of defeating that demon, now get the spells," ordered about Cole.

Chris nodded annoyed. "So, uh just one question. Who died and put you in charge?"

Cole sighed. "Well you are most definitely not in charge, not to mention not even adequate for the job."

Chris put on a mock shocked look. "And pray tell, what the hell are you trying to say?!" Chris said raising his voice with each word.

Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing, what did Cole think he was doing?!

"Look at yourself, you are a nut job, kid!" yelled Cole, "I don't know if everyone else pretends not to see it, or they just don't care. But I gotta tell you, you are screwed!"

"All right that's enough!" cried out Pipe clearly outraged," first of all you have got no right to speak to my son, yes my son that way. We care about him. we love him!"

Chris looked away trying to hide the tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. He knew what Cole had said had some truth in it. He really was screwed. And now look, here he was _like this_. His family cared about him, didn't they?

Chris cleared his throat, composing himself to continue. "Look, we don't have time for this," he whispered to them as loudly as he could without letting them hear his shakiness.

"You know he is right, as usual. Boy, you'd make a great demon, where you not..a whitelighter, son of Piper and Leo," the voice returned ever so mocking. It seemed the puppet demon was here to stay.

"All right, come out already!" yelled Phoebe.

"As you wish, my fair lady," the PD replied sweetly. A sound of rustling echoed throughout the attic and in shimmered The Puppet Demon nonetheless. There he stood in all his glory, wearing all black and smacked right on his face a big fat sneer.

"Finally we meet in person," he declared, walking right up to Piper, Chris, Phoebe and Cole.

"Nice to see you again Chris," The PD ranted on.

"All right already, cut with the crap!"

The PD merely let out a weak grunt, or was it a laugh?

_Wyatt damn it, where the hell are you? We need you and dad! Get back here, the demon is here. _

_What, is everyone ok Chris? We'll be right there. _Wyatt

_Wait stop by and get Paige, too, please. _Chris

_Ok, be right there. _Wyatt.

_Hurry Wyatt! _

The PD turned to Cole.

Chris slashed out his hand, trying to throw the PD away, but to his surprise it didn't work, instead he was thrown backwards. It had rebounded. Piper let out a gasp, and attempted to blow him up, instead only managed a mere scratch. Phoebe slashed out with her leg, and succeeded in taking him by surprise, thus throwing him back. Cole, taking advantage struck the PD once more with his fiery powers. The PD screeched and hissed. As the smoke cleared…….

The PD rose yet again, looking extremely red and angry.

"You fools!"

He let out a growl, and lashed out Cole, rendering him unconscious. He then threw Phoebe and Piper against the wall knocking them out.

Then he turned to Chris. "You have been very troublesome for me. But now I will make sure you do not cause me any more troubles!"

"You wish!"

The PD locked eyes with Chris. He blinked once and in instant Chris was on the floor screaming as he opposed the PD.

The PD's powers fighting to destroy Chris, unfortunately for him Chris was stronger than he thought.

Chris's powers and will fought against the PD, building a sort of a shield around him, protecting him from the wrath of the PD.

Chris didn't know how much longer he could last, he felt himself weakening, and his only regret was not having said so many things he wish he had to Wyatt.


	17. Unstoppable?

The first line is actually something I heard from one of The Calling's song; it's OUR LIVES. Great band, great song. Although my favorite from them is WHEREVER YOU WILL GO.

And also the next chapter will be the last chapter. Afterwards I will be beginning...perhaps another charmed or to be more precise Chris piece.

Chapter 17 Unstoppable?

(Chris POV)

_**In this world, divided by fear we've got to believe that there's a reason here. **_

_At least that's what we try to tell ourselves. _

_Wow, I'm dying and this is all I am thinking about?! Well geez, I just want to at least die knowing it wasn't all for nothing, and that—well that it mattered; that it made a difference._

_Hopefully though I won't die, Wyatt and dad will get here in time, I'm sure of it. Hopefully at least in time to save mom, I don't want little me not even being born! What in the world was I thinking??!! I never should've involved Piper in all of this! Maybe I should never have involved anyone, just go in take care of the problem and there. Right, like I'm doing such a great job right now! _

_Hmm…I think my powers are weakening, wow that PD sure is strong, well of course he's strong! But of course I'm also pretty strong, I mean I am still alive aren't I? And he seems to be struggling. So maybe he's stoppable. Not unstoppable_

_Ugh...my death, I'm afraid is imminent. Shall I at least go out with a bang? Like I could…_

…………

………………………………………………

_Please Dad, Wyatt………………..I don't want to die yet. Not yet!_

_Oh great, are those tears running down my face!? I so want to kill that PD, now he's mocking me!! Laughing at me! Now I'm mad! He's gonna get it. Now if only I could get up…_

_He's too strong.._

_Why is everything…? _

_Oh no, am I dying??_

_No, oh God please no!_

_It's getting so warm, and is that a hand I see? _

"_I don't want to go! I don't want to die, not without seeing that it all changed, not without seeing the future…Please, do I not at least deserve that!!?? No I am not taking that hand, no get away!"_

_It's all so bright, and welcoming, I can't help but want to go. It feels right and yet so wrong. Death it seems is not as bad as I was led to believe._

"_So you are ready to come?" asked Death._

_I nodded, no use fighting it. What am in the world am I saying???_

_I'm __**Chris Perry Halliwell**__, and I am not going to die, I repeat I'm not going to die._

"_No! I am not going to die!" I yelled at Death dressed in white._

"_There's no use resisting Chris, you're time to go is here. Welcome it, for your troubles are over, you will no longer __**carry the weight of the world on your shoulders.**__ Son come with me," Death spoke in a frighteningly calming voice. _

"_I don't want to die," I whisper trying to make him understand._

"_No one wants to die, but its part of life."_

"_That's bullshit! Could you let me live if you wanted to?" I ask again hoping to soften death's heart, wait a second……does death even have a heart?_

"_There is a way," he spoke reluctantly, and slowly. "You are not yet dead, there is a chance your family can heal you in time."_

_Chris understood that Death would not wait long._

"_How long?"_

_Death seemed lost in thought; ages seemed to go by before he spoke._

"_I will wait five minutes, and then we're going."_

_Chris nodded. He hoped he would be saved, he really didn't want to die._

_He glanced curiously at Death wondering why he was doing this._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_The Charmed ones are one of the greatest witches to set foot on this Earth. You were born of a great power. You Christopher are a source of hope…your courage is admirable, your intentions noble, and this death would be most unjust for someone who has accomplished so much. It would truly be saddening to leave this world, without seeing all your hard work pay of. That and I am a great fan of yours."_

_Chris couldn't help but chuckle at the last part. It seemed Death was like any other person._

"_Are you human?"_

"_What do you mean by human? I am like you; I was once like you, human. With a life…yet I received a higher calling. The one to which I answer now. So if you mean by appearance am I human? Then obviously I am, yet I can no longer feel pain, love, anger……_

_You see Chris this is a most difficult job. But one that must be done, I am in no way the reaper or such faces we are painted as," Death explained._

_Death it seemed was no cruel fiend out to steal life._

_In many ways Death was misinterpreted as __**evil.**_

(back to reality/manor)

"Get away from him!" bellowed Wyatt as he orbed into the attic, with Paige and Leo.

Chris was on the floor writhing in pain fighting as the PD stood over him draining away his life, and attempting to break through Chris's barriers.

"You are too late," sneered the PD.

"No!" shouted Leo unbelievingly. He moved towards Piper, and healed her quickly, then to Phoebe and finally he healed Cole.

Wyatt meanwhile was busy fighting off the PD, prying him away from Chris.

"We have to stop him!" cried out Piper.

Leo nodded. "This is going to take all of us."

He glanced at everyone.

Piper nodded. "Leo you have to get to Chris and heal him."

Leo nodded.

"Let's do this!" Paige smiled confident of their success.

"Power of three?" asked Phoebe.

"Power three," reassured her Piper.

Cole nodded at them.

"Use the spell to vanquish the source," he recommended, before joining Wyatt.

"That's a good idea, right?! It's a good idea. The PD is pretty strong, maybe it'll work. It should work," whispered Paige.

Piper nodded distracted. She kept glancing at Leo who was trying to make his ay towards Chris, but was obviously having trouble. The PD was blocking him.

_Damn, we have to take him down now!_

"Now!" growled Piper.

"_**Prudence, Penelope**_

_**Patricia, Melinda...**_

_**Astrid, Helena,**_

_**Laura and Grace,**_

_**Halliwell witches,**_

_**Stand strong resides us**_

_**Vanquish this evil**_

_**From time and space," the sisters chanted.**_

At the exact same time Wyatt drew one last powerful attack alongside with Cole, who determined to defeat him used his magic entirely.

"Curse you!"

Seconds later, a terrible shriek echoed throughout the street. Where the PD had once stood now stood a flame, and smoke.

Wyatt felt a tingling sensation pass through him, and in seconds he was transformed. There no longer stood the source, the evil, but Wyatt the twice blessed son who would do well in this world. Wyatt's face now held unmistakable true love and care.

Leo finally reached Chris and attempted to heal him. Few moments went by, when he finally raised his face. There were tears rolling down his cheeks, as he uttered two words. "He's gone."

_No no no no no no!_

"Damn it Leo, try again!" screamed Piper racing to his side, clinging to Chris.

Wyatt stood frozen, he could not believe it. He refused to believe. Chris was not dead.

_Chris? Please Chris you can't be dead!_

"Move!" commanded Wyatt. Chris was not dead! He placed his hands over Chris and……..


	18. Thank you

So sorry for the wait, but I had a major writer's block. Even now I am not satisfied with the end at all. It's not at all like I had imagined it before. Well review and thanks guys for reading it.

Chapter 18 Thank you

"_It's time isn't it?" asked Chris knowing death was inevitable._

_The Angel of Death stared at him, and for a second there Chris was positive he had seen remorse._

_Chris stood up, he would not fight it anymore. It was perhaps not meant to be._

_**Death stood still, giving it perhaps a few more seconds. He knew this shouldn't be done. Death was not something to be meddled with. But he was death or one of the many "deaths", so what difference could it make? People could wait. Death would come sooner or later. **_

_Chris stared at Death curious of why he stood there not moving, when time was already up. Perhaps he'd be saved now? _

"Come on Chris!" cried out Wyatt frustrated by his ineptitude. He looked at the others, and then his face fell on Leo. **Of course!**

"Dad, Paige let's try to heal together!" called out Wyatt.

Leo whose face was still tear stained leaned next Wyatt and Paige and together they emitted a familiar golden glow.

Piper held her breath literally, hoping with all her heart her baby would be saved.

_**Please Chris, you can't die, not yet. Not yet…**_

"_What's happening?" shouted Chris. His surroundings seemed to be collapsing; soon he himself would be engulfed in the darkness._

"_You're waking up," responded Death calmly and pleased that Chris was saved. Death had more feelings than you'd think. _

_Death's mouth curled into what could be called a smile. "Until we meet again, hopefully not soon," called out Death before Chris was gone._

_Chris nodded. "Thank you," he whispered._

"_Thank your family!"_

"Chris.

Chris

Chris

Chris

Chris," was the first thing Chris heard as his eyes fluttered open and he returned to life. He couldn't but smile as he welcomed life.

The first thing out of Chris's mouth was," Thank you."

"Oh honey," whispered Piper sobbing along with the rest of the family.

She swooped Chris into her arms. "Thank god you're alive."

Everyone huddled together for a hug.

"Good to have you back bro."'

"Chris we are so glad you made it."  
"Dude you had us scared there for a second. Don't do that again."

"Chris we did it, _you did it. It's over!'_"

"The PD? You mean you…you…you guys vanquished him?" Chris stuttered looking directly at Wyatt. Wyatt was different, somehow he realized. He's the Wyatt he was supposed to be.

_Wyatt?_

_**Yes Chris, it's finally me. You did it, you saved me.**_

"Chris are you ok?" asked Leo worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good dad."

"Chris you really need to get some rest, stay here while I go make you young man some tea, and chicken soup," Piper informed Chris as she made her way downstairs.

"Well I'm already late for my temp job, hopefully I won't get in too much trouble. I'll be back later, guys," exited Paige hurriedly heading to her temp job.

"The PD should probably be added to the book of shadows, you never know," suggested Wyatt walking towards the book.

"Cole can I talk to you for a second?" Phoebe wondered,

Cole nodded.

"Phoebe if this is about what happened…...so long ago, then forget it, you had to do what you had to do, I don't blame you," Cole told her before she began speaking.

Phoebe sighed. "ok, well that was just the first part. Uhh….what are you going to do now that you're alive?"

Cole frowned in confusement.

"It wasn't temporary?"

"Nope, it is permanent," reassured Phoebe.

Cole looked away. He was afraid he'd burst out crying or something as pathetic in front of Phoebe.

"Cole you have life back, it's not wrong to feel joy," pointed out Phoebe.

"Tell me Phoebe, do you … love me?" Cole asked the unthinkable. Phoebe gasped at such a question.

What was she supposed to say? The truth or…?

Phoebe sighed. "I do, Cole, I love you," she finally answered.

Chris couldn't help but stare at Phoebe and Cole.

He envied them. They had another chance. And he didn't. It pained him to realize that Bianca might not be there in the future. He had seen her die, but there was still the slim chance that Bianca would be alive, having changed the future means Bianca isn't dead, at least not killed by Wyatt.

_Chris they can't get back together!_

Chris was startled out of his thoughts by Wyatt.

_What? _He snapped.

_Phoebe and Cole! They can't get back together, you know that. Aunt Phoebe's husband is Uncle Coop, not __**Uncle **__Cole!! _

Chris knew, he truly did know but …… didn't they deserve one last shot at happiness?

"Phoebe, can I talk to you … for a second?" Chris finally decided to speak to her.

"Uh yeah sure."  
Phoebe followed Chris over to the other side of the attic, and try as she might she could not get a reading of off Chris.

"Phoebe you and Cole are … not an option. You don't end up with him, there's another, who you will actually be meeting very soon say a year or two, and well … the future can't be changed too much, "said Chris feeling he was being unfair. Phoebe and Cole deserved a new chance. They truly did. And here he was telling her to forget about even thinking about giving her love for Cole another chance.

Phoebe continued to look at Chris, almost disbelieving of his words.

"Who?" she asked.

"I can't tell you too much, but … you just can't, ok?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, ok I … I uh understand," she whispered in a very small voice.

_I can't, I can't do this to her Wyatt. Maybe this is changed for the better!_

Wyatt remained silent.

Everyone deserves a second chance, right?

"Look Phoebe you love Cole, then forget about future consequences. The future has probably already changed, and you deserve happiness," corrected himself Chris.

"You have got another chance, take it, and forget about everything I said," continued Chris.

Phoebe smiled tentatively at Chris and nodded. She turned around and walked back to Cole.

Chris sighed, relieved.

He sat back down in the couch, and tried to relax.

"Chris?"

"Yeah dad?"

"You ok, son?" he asked.

Chris sighed, getting irritated by his dad's question. "Yes dad, I'm still ok."

"I can't believe it's finally over," whispered Chris.

"It is son, it is." Leo embraced Chris warmly and tightly.

Everyone was startled out of their thoughts by Piper's yells from the stairs.

"Food's ready! Come on down everyone!"

Chris smiled at his mother's shouts, happy that this was over, and they would soon be returning to the future, to a good future.

"Thanks mom, that was delicious," commented Wyatt rubbing his stomach and grinning at them.

"Yeah mom del—ic-ious!"

Hours later, as everyone in the Manor slept peacefully, one did not.

Chris stood up unable to sleep. He sighed heavily, willing himself to orb away all his doubts and fears. Tomorrow he and Wyatt would be returning to the future.

_The future had changed, hadn't it? And my life? How much different will it be?_

_His dad, he'd be there for him, now wouldn't he?_

_Would mom be alive?_

_And Bianca?_

_And me?  
I'll probably have different memories; will I even remember all this?_

_Do I even want to?_

The next morning, Leo was the first one up, he was surprised to find Chris in the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, you nervous?" he asked.

"Nervous doesn't cover it," muttered Chris fumbling with the cereal.

"Don't worry, if the future … isn't right, well it can be changed, Wyatt's good now, and besides you guys will also have another potion in case you need to come back," Leo comforted Chris.

Chris nodded, still frowning.

One by one, everyone began to come downstairs, except for two, who came together ….Phoebe and Cole.

Chris couldn't help but smile at the two lovebirds.

The moment had arrived. The future was awaiting them.

Phoebe stepped forward first. "Boys … be happy, ok? No grudges or anything of that kind. Go to that beautiful future you both helped create, all right?" she told them trying to blink away the tears in her eyes.

"Bye Aunt Phoebe."

She hugged both of them tightly, and to each told them," We're going to miss you."

Next Paige stepped up, and grinned happily. "I love the hugging," she cried out hugging them both.

"Bye Aunt Paige."

Then Piper moved forward to hug them both.

"Wyatt, Chris I love you both so much. Be safe, Thank you for coming here," she whispered.

"I love you so much mom," Chris whispered tears slowly falling.

"I love you, too mom," Wyatt nodded.

Lastly Leo embraced his sons. "Chris thank you for coming here, for helping us fix the future. I love you," he told to Chris.

"I love you, too dad," replied Chris.

To Wyatt, "Wyatt I love you and I know you will make me the proudest dad in the world. I already am, and let the past go."

"Yeah dad. And I love you, too. Take care of little us," Wyatt replied.

Wyatt turned to face Chris. "Ready?" he asked him.

_Yes, let's do it._

The sisters began to chant.

"_**Take them back to whence they came from**_

_**Let the present become the future**_

_**And return these boys to their place and time."**_

The portal opened and the boys stepped through, leaving a family weeping from joy and sadness.

The boys stepped through into the attic.

Both stood still, looking around. The Manor no longer looked like a museum, the book of shadows was in its rightful space, and they both saw a bright future ahead of themselves.

Downstairs they heard laughter, then their mother's voice calling them down for dinner.

"Chris! Wyatt! Boys get down here, dinner's ready!"

Chris smiled. He couldn't help but burst into tears at the joy of knowing they had done it. He turned to Wyatt and embraced him tightly.

Wyatt grinned happily.

As both began walking downstairs, they remembered the memories of this good future. Before entering the kitchen, Wyatt whispered to Chris, "Thank you."

_Thank you Chris. I love you._

_**It's what brothers do, Wyatt. And I love you, too. Now let's get in there and enjoy the future.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_The end!_


End file.
